


回火之冬/tempering winter

by kouichigirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Post-Canon, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouichigirl/pseuds/kouichigirl
Summary: 失踪三年的艾莉亚·史塔克重回维斯特洛，詹德利确定一件事：无论她去哪，他都会跟随。他没料到的是，他要去临冬城，在那里他必须面对一个国王，一个私生子，他对艾莉亚的感情，以及他自己在世上的地位。一切都会改变。





	1. 并非一无所有

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tempering Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/475315) by [ohmytheon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon). 

> 本文原作者是ohmytheon太太，发布在2015年4月24的詹丫同人小说。经过作者的授权后，我将本文译为中文，并发布在ao3上。

有时，他不敢相信她是真的。 

已经凌晨三点了，他看着她睡觉。自从她在一个寒冷的早晨回归以来，他一直在做这件事。她睡得很香，蜷成一团，尽可能缩小空间，纹丝不动，半点声响也无。他有时会骇然惊醒，猛地站起来，以为她又离开了，但一转身就看到她还躺在那里。她比死人安静多了，他想，但是不，这不对，因为她还活着——神明保佑，她还活着——当他花了五年的时间以为她死了的时候。

其他兄弟们起初没能认出她。柠檬指着她，形单影只的女人和一匹苍白的母马，他大声喊她，说她孤身出行太傻了。在这种时期，女人不应该独自一人。这类事从不安全，眼下尤其如此。她徐徐催马上前，眼里流露出同样的蔑视，说柠檬才是那个不该独自一人的家伙。嗯，他听到了骚动声，于是从小解的树后走了出来，这样他就可以告诉那个女人，柠檬并非一个人，但他差点被眼前所见绊倒在地。

"艾莉亚?"他哽道，这名字呛住了他的喉咙。

她向他眨了眨眼睛，好像不确定那是否是自己的名字，但她的眼睛灰蒙蒙的，恰似那天早晨的天空。她的头发也许更长了，绑成丝绸般的细辫，她的身体被男人的衣服覆盖，但是通身看来俨然犹如一匹奔狼。她紧紧地握着她腰间的匕首，但是他太震惊了，根本不在乎，而柠檬看起来活像是要大小便失禁了。

从那时起已经过去了两周，她躺在他的床上，挨得颇近。他认为她不可能在这里，有几个夜晚他惊醒，确信她只是一场梦。但待他回头一看，她就在那儿，只是在睡梦里也不肯理睬他。每一个夜晚，每一个清晨，他都极度渴望触摸她，只为洗掉自己的不安全感，但他实在太害怕了。尽管每晚都挤在一张床上，但从第一天早上起他们就再也没有触碰过对方，当时她下了马，投入了他的怀抱。她那时狂野、失控，他能感觉到她浑身战栗颤抖，但是从那以后，她始终安静而自持。

他们不常交谈，但当一旦打开话匣，句子就像河水，自她滔滔涌出。如果睡在客栈，或者寄人篱下，他总是把床位让给她。她总是拒绝。头一天晚上，在他们住过的妓院里，包括她，每一个人都分到了床位。他的床是唯一一张没有被女人的身体和呻唤占据的床。艾莉亚默默地出现在他的床边，看起来很紧张，就像一个盯着自己脚掌的十六岁小女孩。她把枕头放在手里。“我可以——?”这是她唯一的要求。他露出了笑容，拍拍床垫。她悄然躺下，但尽可能离得远远的，睡在最边上，用背对着他。他以前不在乎，现在依然不在乎。只要她在他的视线里，隔着毯子传来她的体温，就已经足够了。

想想看，他可能遇不到她。一切都是偶然。兄弟会一直浪迹绿林，寻找食物、麻烦以及能遇到的任何东西，猎杀在河间地肆虐的土匪。一个骑士接替了他的工作和珍妮，詹德利便离开了旧地方。这让他很欣慰，他已经向前看了。他以为他能忘记艾莉亚，但是在那些疲于奔命的夜晚，力尽之时，他思绪又转回了将他带到这里的狼女孩。

"詹德利?"

他从沉思中醒过来，翻过身，看着身边的女孩。"怎么了吗?"

她仰面躺着，手里攥着匕首。她睡觉时总是牢牢抓住刀子，就像小孩子抓住洋娃娃。汤姆开玩笑说，她会在睡梦中无意识地割开詹德利的喉咙，但是他知道她永远不会那么做；她睡觉时纹丝不动。他等待她的只言片语，但她总是沉默不言。如果不是因为她的眼睛睁开，盯着天花板，他会以为是自己的错觉。

最后，她舔了舔下唇，说："我恨了你很久。"这些话并不是他想听到的，但他保持倾听。"我不——再也不会了。我以为你抛弃了我，就像其他人最后做的那样，但其实一直都是我，是我抛弃了你。"

"你不需要道歉..."

"我知道,"她迅速地说，仍然没有看他。她咬着下嘴唇，然后补充说："我想回来，但我觉得这里没有留给我的东西了。我的家人不在了，有人在扮演我。我差点就死了。但最重要的是...我觉得没人会希望我回来。我以为会...我以为我会把事情搞砸。我几乎失去了一切，我甚至不在乎波顿家族占领临冬城。"

沉默降临在他们之间，记忆涌上心头。他记得被艾莉亚·史塔克嫁给拉姆斯·波顿的消息席卷全身的滋味。他不知道拉姆斯·波顿是谁，但是柠檬给他讲了几个让詹德利恶心的故事。他发了疯地要骑马去临冬城，但兄弟会的人把他拖回来，锁在一个房间里，直到他恢复了理智。这很愚蠢，但是他无法接受她嫁给那样一个怪物的。然而一个月后，他得出结论，那不可能是她。她死了。从他们收到的所有信息来看，她最后一次被看到是在红色婚礼上，很少有人从那里活着回来。

"当我听说你要嫁给那个杂种的，我几乎要疯掉了,"他平静地说。如果她要嫁给一个私生子，他狂乱地想，为什么偏偏是那个私生子？没有人议论此事，但是索罗斯把一只手放在了他的肩膀上。他看到了詹德利脸上的怒火燎原。

她看着他，皱起了鼻子。"笨蛋，你早该知道的。我宁愿再死一次，也不由着人把我给嫁了。"她说话时爱抚着匕首，手指头轻柔地旋转着。她低头看了看，又咬住嘴唇，然后小心翼翼地把它放在床头柜上。这是她躺在床上时第一次和它分开。"我是听着他的故事长大的。我宁死也不让他碰我，还让夺走临冬城。"他知道她说的是实话。躺在他身边的那个女孩还是他多年前认识的那个女孩。她宁愿死上千次也不会让波顿带走她。她脸上掠过一丝微笑，好像在那里感到不舒服似的。"而且，只有你和琼恩才是属于我的私生子。"

他情不自禁，去抓她的手指，堪堪握住。刚开始她僵硬了，他想退缩，但她随后反握住他。"我以为我失去你了。我从未原谅过自己。"

"你为什么老这么笨？我才是离开的人。"

"你为什么回来了？你还没告诉我呢。"

她放开他，他抽回手。她露出某种遥远的表情，但是眼睛里漫出了不能隐藏的痛苦，至少在他面前不能。"瑞肯......"她吞咽着，"我听说瑞肯还活着，临冬城被抢走了——我意识到自己并不孤单，我从来没有孤单过。我逼自己觉得维斯特洛已经没有什么可留恋的了，但实际上，我在逃避。然后珊莎揭示了她也还活着，我——"感情蜂蛹，堵住了她的喉咙，但她坚决地说了下去，"是时候回来直面对我的一切恐惧了。我无法逃避我是谁，无论我多么努力地隐藏。我是北境临冬城的史塔克，现在凛冬将至。"

"等你现身的时候，波顿一家会更加暴怒。拉姆斯仍然声称，尽管瑞肯还活着，通过他与你的婚姻，临冬城仍然属于他。"

"尽管这段婚姻完全是假的。"她露出充满了不应有的微笑。属于狼的残酷的笑容，粗砺，原始而恶毒。"如果我把他的老二割下来喂狼，他会更生气的。所有的北方人都想从他身上分一杯羹，但我认为我有优先权，因为他是我的丈夫。"

他笑了一声。"你变了，但还是和以前一样。"

她突然凌厉地瞥了他一眼，好像她会因为忘记了自己是谁而恐慌。有时候人们跟她说话，她会看向周围，不确定应该如何回应，或者如何行动。真正的艾莉亚·史塔克会怎么做？她的表情似乎在问，似乎很难确定。然后她看向他，他报以微笑，她又一次找到了自我。"我很高兴是你找到了我。"

他哼了一声。"我认为情况恰恰相反。我的裤子还在挂在腿上，而你搞定一切。"

"一如既往。"没有任何警告，她突然靠近他，身体抵住他的胸部。仓皇和恐惧像一束利箭，穿透了他的胸膛，但他没有动。她很温暖，她的态度凛如寒冬，但她比他的想象更加温暖。有她在身边真好。她的头发闻起来有早前生火时的烟味。她总是离火太近。"你不需要跟我一起去的，你知道。你们都不需要。我没问你。这是我的战斗，我不会要求你为我而战。"

"如果这是你的战斗，那它就是我的。"他试探性地移动手臂，使它环住她，让她更靠近。"而且，我记得你答应过我，我可以给你哥哥当铁匠，而且，嗯，我现在有点失业。一旦这场战斗胜利了"——无论如何，必须胜利——"如果你愿意，我可以留下来。"

她轻推他的胸口。"首先，你要为我锻造。"

"为你?"

"是的，做我的专属铁匠。其他人都不能拥有你。"

"听上去有点自私。"

"我不能放任人人都带着最好的剑和盔甲到处跑。"她抬头看着他，眼睛明亮得像一轮月亮，他忍不住笑了。他们怎么能拿这么严肃的事情开玩笑，他无法理解，但是她的存在、她的所有行为都超出了他的理解。她在这里，这个事实超出了一切，甚至让他感到恐惧。

"听小姐的吩咐。"

这次她更重地打了他一下。"这些我都不要。"他没有回答，只是点头。她用鼻子蹭蹭他，安静了一会儿，又不动了。她的胸膛平缓地起伏着，有节奏地跳动着，而他的心还在胸膛里东奔西撞。他们同床共枕的所有夜里，他从没想过她会是先靠近的人。这一刻已经过去了，他确信艾莉亚又睡着了，这时詹德利听到她低声说："永远不要离开我。"

他低头凝视她。"我不会。"

不知怎么的，她向他靠过来。"永远不会。任何方式都不会。我不希望再有人离开。狼群必须团结一致。"

"你也不要离开我，好吗?"

"你不用担心这个了。

不，她错了。这是他唯一担心的事，每天都让他倍受折磨与煎熬。她在怀中安然入睡，他紧紧地抱着她——这是一个最终会醒来的梦，但是，此时此刻，他觉得非常幸福。


	2. 血脉相承

"你竟敢违抗我？我是你们合法的国王，照我说的去做。"

"真的吗？现在世界上每个角落都有一个国王。我不能确定哪一个是合法的。"

"以及很多个东奔西走的艾莉亚•史塔克。你是第三个。"

"我是唯一的艾莉亚·史塔克。"她的眼睛像一场即将来临的暴风雪，狂暴、寒冷、灰暗。它们是北方的颜色，是冬天和漫漫长夜的颜色，是史塔克家所承受的一切苦难的颜色。

史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩怒视着面前的年轻女子，詹德利也注视着她。毫无疑问，艾莉亚·史塔克已经是个女人了。凭借着绝对的力量和顽强，她穿过了北方的积雪，决心寻找她的目标。但是他们并没有找到临冬城，而是被南方的骑士所发现，并带到了"合法的国王"面前。艾莉亚刚说出她的姓名，骑士们就试图把兄弟会驱开（主要是把艾莉亚从他身边拉开）。在詹德利阻止她杀害另一个男人之前，她已经切断了一个男人的手指。那一刻她眼神极其可怕。

人类生性就会怀疑。据他所知，“艾莉亚·史塔克”三年前和席恩·葛雷乔伊一起逃离了临冬城，逃往长城，去见她的私生子兄弟，守夜人总司令琼恩·雪诺。由于风暴肆虐，长城已然与维斯特洛大陆隔绝，一切消息都封闭了。当艾莉亚——他能触摸到的、真正的艾莉亚——发现这一点的时，她坚硬的面具滑落了，一个孤独的孩子半明半隐。她看不见她的哥哥了，一个冒充她的人却能看见，这让她很伤心。然而，她抛开那张脆弱的脸，要求面见国王。他们只想带走她，但他愚蠢地介入了骑士们和艾莉亚之间。经过许多并不空洞的威胁后，他得以留在她身边。

当然，被带到房间后，当詹德利不假思索地跪下时，她拒绝屈膝。这不仅仅是因为她出身高贵而他出身卑微。她只是不在乎。

"你打算什么时候攻下临冬城?"艾莉亚看起来和听起来都相当轻松。她用轻率的口吻问道，好像是事后才想起来的。当然，詹德利能分辨出不是。她可能向后靠在座位上，双臂松弛地搭在扶手上，双腿交叉着，像个十字架，但她眼神尖锐，面冷如石。不管史坦尼斯怎么拒绝她，她都不会让自己置身事外。

"一旦我杀了那个私生子，我会告诉你。"

艾莉亚毫无征兆地站了起来，匕首深深地埋进了木桌，埋进了史坦尼斯双手的缝隙之间。五个骑士应声跳起，拔剑出鞘。詹德利也这样做了，尽管形势不妙，他还是跨向艾莉亚。然而，国王和狼女都没有动作。

"那私生子是我的！"她狠狠地咒骂。一只手攥着匕首，直到指关节泛白。史坦尼斯在座位上纹丝不动，好像丝毫不受打扰，因此卫兵有点犹豫。詹德利感到头晕目眩。"他欠了一条人命，我来给予。他用我的名字把临冬城从史塔克家夺走，我要为我的弟弟瑞肯把它再夺回来。你有三年时间夺回临冬城，但你失败了。现在轮到我了，以我的神和我的剑。"

史坦尼斯站了起来，蓝眼睛里流露出冰冷的神情。那是詹德利每天都能看到的眼睛。"我是你们的国王。"

艾莉亚猛地把匕首从桌子上拔出来。"一旦我夺回属于我家族的东西，我就会屈膝。我早就不在乎谁的屁股坐在铁王座上了。我唯一关心的是北方和我的家族。你也应该这样。"就在这时，她的眼睛古怪地向转向詹德利，他从中捕捉到了一丝彻悟。她转过身去，怒视着史塔尼斯·拜拉席恩。"我只要求夺回属于我和我家人的东西。"

有那么几分钟，史坦尼斯一言不发。两人只是相互凝视着，仿佛陷入了一场竞赛。詹德利觉得自己在房间里格格不入，他的手仍然紧握着剑柄，但他除了观察什么也做不了。他没有资格和贵族们说话，不管艾莉亚为此给了他多少苦头吃。看上去，史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩不喜欢那种对私生子宽宏大量的人。

"你的人会打仗吗?"史坦尼斯终于问道。

她骄傲地宣布："和你的人一样，甚至更好。"詹德利对此并不确定。这些都是由史坦尼斯指挥的真正骑士，尽管根据艾莉亚的说法，其中有一半是由山地部落编成的。他自己就是一个骑士，但他从来没有切身的体会，甚至没有受过战斗训练。他只和强盗、歹徒、酒鬼打过仗。"你需要所有能得到的帮助。接受我的条件——否则我就自己去干。我拿回我的东西，不需要外人许可。"

"那好吧。"史坦尼斯站起来，在门口挥手，"一个星期。我们正在起草计划。我会在之后将它们交给你，使我们可以预备。只要你效忠于我，私生子就给你，临冬城也可以返还给你的家族。在我们曾经敌对的地方，拜拉席恩和史塔克也许会再次成为盟友。"艾莉亚把匕首插回鞘内，转身走出房间。詹德利滑稽地鞠了一躬，不知道该怎么办，因为艾莉亚明目张胆地表示不尊重。当詹德利准备跟上她时，史坦尼斯再次开口了，"小子，"

詹德利愣住了。他看着前面，艾莉亚也停了下来。她转过身来，颇为茫然，但快速地点了点头，詹德利面对着拜拉席恩的国王。"陛下？"很久没有人叫他小子了。他业已度过二十个命名日，没有任何人，尤其是他自己，去为年龄计数。战争催人老，史坦尼斯似乎已经筋疲力尽了。

"你叫什么名字？克莱顿爵士告诉我，当他想把你和史塔克小姐分开时，你差点把他的牙齿打掉。"尽管史坦尼斯的声音里没有一丝笑意，也没有一丝娱乐的意味(詹德利怀疑他从来不会)，但他好像觉得这场骚动有些幽默。站在史坦尼斯身后的克拉顿爵士身材魁梧，相貌平平，他清了清嗓子，又气愤又尴尬地朝旁边一瞪。艾莉亚不在，史坦尼斯就把她称作"史塔克小姐"，詹德利心里觉得有趣。"只有强者才能战胜他。你来自哪一个家族?"

"哪个家族都不是，陛下，"詹德利严肃地说。私生子不应该和国王说话，他想，但是现在国王直接和你说话。"我只是个普通的私生子。"

"只是史塔克小姐最喜欢的私生子?"

詹德利不知道该说些什么，所以他无视了这个评论。"我叫詹德利，来自君临。"

"那么你就是维水*了?"  
【注释：只有贵族的私生子才有姓氏。】

詹德利耸了耸肩。"我不知道，陛下。我不认识我的父亲。"他不明白这有什么关系，在国王、他的手下和艾莉亚面前说自己是私生子，只会让他感到羞耻。当然，她不在乎——她从来不在乎，如果他提起了，她还会打断他——但这不意味着他不在乎。

当史坦尼斯转身望向炉火时，他的脸上露出了一种遥远的神情。"是的，是的，当然......你不会......"就好像他看到了一个鬼魂，或是多年未见的故人。艾莉亚重新回到詹德利的生活中时，詹德利也是这副表情。"你可以走了。告诉史塔克小姐，开会时我会传召她。"

詹德利点了点头，仍然感到眩晕，他离开了房间。一个警卫在身后关上门。艾莉亚仍然站在那里，眼睛没有离开他。等他走到她跟前，他们并肩前行。

"他找你干什么?"她低声问。

"他想知道我是谁，我父母是谁。"詹德皱起眉头，试图回想。他真的不想再动脑子了，他只想休息。他的神经绷得太紧，现在还紧握着剑柄，而且根本没有意识到。"为什么这么多人问我这个？我只是个私生子。"

虽然一整天维持着冷酷，但是艾莉亚的表情此刻变得柔和。她抓住他的胳膊，强迫他停下来。"你不只是个私生子，詹德利。你很重要。"

詹德利忍不住呻吟起来。"你当然会这么说，但他是国王，而我——"

"一个比他所想的更好的人，"她凶狠、急迫、飞扬跋扈地打断他。她希望他能和自己一样坚信。嗯，他是这么做的，但这有点难。"我不在乎你是什么人。当一切都结束了，其他人也不会。我不在乎你的父亲是谁，也不在乎你血统里有尿水或者贵族血脉，你也别在乎。"她深吸了一口气，手沿着他的手臂垂落。"我们应该睡觉了。这将是漫长的一周，也许这是我们最后一个能好好休息的晚上了。"

听她说出"我们"，詹德利心满意足。这足以帮助他赶走在脑海深处酝酿的一切烦恼和困惑。


	3. 血与火

艾莉亚初次与他唇齿相贴，詹德利确信有人会用剑把他的内脏挖出来，他会被砍掉脑袋。然后她就重重地打了他的脑袋，他顿时眼冒金星，听到她厉声说：“你什么时候才能知道，你是个下等人、你是个私生子，这对我毫不重要？”她踮起脚尖，拽着衣领把他拽弯腰，嘴唇狠狠地摩擦，真的疼极了。

他以前吻过女孩——吻过一些女孩——而且他也曾和女人在一起过。当然，只有两个，在艾莉亚失踪的一年以后，兄弟会决定让他成为一个真正的男人，但这次......这次不一样。她说得对，这和他们之间的高低贵贱没关系。

一切只因为她就是她，该死的艾莉亚·史塔克。

很多年以前，他对她的感情已经够混乱了。当时他们俩都太愚蠢，太年轻，弄不清发生了什么。他比她大四岁，刚刚长大，可以成为一个男人，可以和一个女人温存；而她年纪太小，一切为时过早。再给她四年，她就不止是含苞少女。她会被拍卖给她父亲能找到的最好的小领主。事情变得很复杂，很古怪，他感到强烈的保护欲，但又不像兄长之情。然后，她离开了。

然而…...现在的艾莉亚虽是一个女人，他的困惑尤甚以往。前一分钟的她颇为冷漠，宛在水中央，不太确定自己是谁；下一分钟的她蜷缩在他身边，如此之近，令他难以呼吸。这足以使任何人发疯。她的每一步、每一眼，他能看见他所认识的那个女孩的倒影。当她微笑——哦，多么罕见——他被她的年轻和美丽所震撼。她是公主，和她的大哥自封北境之王时别无二致。

她现在有了一具女人的身体，虽然依旧娇小。很难不去留意，当她把孩子般的柔弱身体靠在他身上，小乳房靠在他的胸膛。詹德利不知道她是否在故意折磨他，就算这是无意，她还是狠狠地折磨了他。某天早晨他醒来，一只手搭在她的胸口上，他差点被自己的舌头噎死。但除了拥抱，简短的触摸和在床上的依偎——为了保持温暖，北方太冷了，他不停地告诉自己——他们之间形成了非常强大的物理屏障，尤其对于他们共用的卧室之外。

詹德利努力说服她，他们不应该同住一个房间，尤其这是跟史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩那伙人合住的堡垒。当他们和兄弟会长途跋涉时，这不能称之为一个问题。汤姆会狡猾地眨眨眼睛，柠檬会打趣几句，但大多数时候，没人会多说。但是在这里，它将引发问题。有人会向史坦尼斯汇报，然后他将亲自造访，好把他们撕成碎片。那人希望艾莉亚·史塔克，临冬城的小姑娘，清白又纯洁。詹德利解释，即使他们没做任何不正当的事，情况也会很糟糕，史坦尼斯不会乐意的。

他不会让一个私生子玷污高贵淑女的名誉，詹德利苦涩地想，将来他会把这个女人典当掉。

好吧，反正艾莉亚就是不乐意，现在她正在吻他，而詹德利无法阻止——好像他想阻止似的。很久以前深藏心底的冲动，一度销声匿迹，此刻在他脑海中张牙舞爪，一簇灼烧感在肠道里翻腾着，像欲望和恐惧。他把手放在她的腰背，让她的身体贴近他的身体，她用嘴唇深深吸了一口气。有那么一瞬间，他以为她要停下来了，于是他更用力地吻住她，嘴唇紧贴，带着超乎预料的绝望。

他吻过女孩，也吻过女人，但是尽管他做过很多梦，他从来没有想过自己会真的吻艾莉亚·史塔克，她只属于她自己。

在怒吻与喘息之间，她呼了一口气，"我一点不"——一个吻——"他妈的在乎"——另一个吻——"如果你"——她用力咬住他的嘴唇，尝到了血的滋味，好像她要以此表明一个非常强烈的观点——"是他妈的一个杂种。"

他突然挪动她，把她推到石墙上。他狠狠地把她抵在那里，他觉得有点太用力了，但她没有抗议。相反，她回击了他，好像她在抗争他，还想让他也抗争。这是一场嘴唇、呼吸、手、衣服和酷热的搏斗。他比刚刚暖和多了。自从夏天呆在君临的铁匠铺里以来，他还没有感觉到这么热过，这种热量辐照他身上的每一寸肌肤，他的手指被火点燃，擦过她衬衫下裸露的皮肤。

他本能抵住她的嘴唇，她辗转呻吟，点燃他心中的熊熊烈焰。没有她，孤独的长夜、悲恸的日月、哀悼的时节，生命里似乎只剩痛苦与煎熬。此刻她在，他用身体与她相抵，他要摩挲她的每一个细节，他要描画她，如此一来，就永远不会忘记她的脸和她的身体。他差点就忘记了。他想记住她，她尝起来像愤怒，笑起来像火焰。他希望她在床上时永远不要那样静止。他希望指甲抓挠背部的疼痛永不消褪，这提醒着她在这里，她和他在一起，她还活着，他还活着，他们之间燃烧的火焰是真的。

然后她把手抽开，额头抵上他起伏的胸膛。詹德利挣扎着呼吸，他靠在她身上，汗津津的额头紧贴着冰凉的石墙。她不再那么激烈地反击了。他闭上眼睛，倾听着耳朵里奔涌的血液、狂野的心跳、还有她粗喘的呼吸。她把手攥成拳头，紧紧抓住他的衬衫。

"我告诉过你，不要离开我，"她对着他的衬衫低语。

"我也告诉过你，我不会了。"他睁开眼睛，低头看着她。她一动不动，好像害怕他会打破誓言。自从她回来后，这是她最脆弱的一次。她比敞开心扉的那晚更加开放，更加担忧。她的身体靠着他，颤抖不已，让他想起她是多么年轻娇小。她曾以对等地与史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩国王交谈，她承诺要杀掉那些利用她名字的人，她能击退比她块头和年龄大一倍的男人，但她只有十六岁，在长久的时间里，她一直孤身一人。

最后她有点局促，所以他后退了，留给她活动的空间。她抬头看着他，灰眼第一次睁得浑圆。里面有太多汹涌，他无法一一细数。"我不在乎国王或其他人，我不在乎，你也不在乎。在过去的五年里，我独自一人，脱离了所有桎梏。我回来不是为了拿走属于我的东西，只是为了拥有它们，再带走你。”

"你是我的，"这句话没有说出口，至少他希望是这样。他在剩下的时间里都是她的了，只要她允许。

"等这件事结束后，他会让你嫁给一个贵族的。这是人们的期望。"

"我不在乎，"她说，一边伸手把他的黑头发从眼睛上拨开。"你比一千个领主和一百个国王都好。我不在乎我们能不能结婚，或者我是否要放弃我的继承权，我不在乎。我只想要两件事：我要为家人报仇，我要和你在一起。"

詹德利的嘴唇扭曲成一个苦笑。"说起来容易，做起来难。"

"我逃跑过一次，我们可以再逃一次。自由城市挺不错，我们还可以在维斯特洛的某个地方建立一个新家。也许是多恩，或者我们可以在一切结束后回到河间地。""你应该还记得，我没有你那么狡猾、机敏，或者擅长秘密，对吧？"艾莉亚把他往后推了几步，又吻了他一下。"我没有你想的那么机灵。我从来没有。是你太固执了，就是这样。"她又推了他一下，他倒在床上，在坚硬的床垫上笑了出来。她得意洋洋地对他咧嘴，双手叉腰，站在他身边，好像胜利者会站在他们的战利品前面一样。

他抓住她的手腕，让她尖叫着跌在他的身上。她在他身上，他大笑着，想把她翻过来，把她按在床上，这样他就在上面了。现在她的头发乱七八糟，狂野而卷曲，衬托着她的脸庞。"我们应该休息。"

她抬起头，又吻了吻他，把他拉到她身边，嘴里不停地咕哝着:"我不在乎，我不在乎，我不在乎，我不在乎。"她的嘴唇每次贴着他的嘴唇，他的嘴唇每次接触她的皮肤，当他的手找到一个他以前从来不敢碰的地方时，她的嘴里每次都发出叹息。

但是，哦，她在乎，他也在乎。在这些寒冷的夜晚，有太多的事情需要关心。


	4. 雄鹿与公牛

艾莉亚花了一些时间重新熟悉北方同胞。她说他可以一起——她想拖着他加入——但他觉得这是她该自己做的事。她需要重新熟悉这些人，她的人，那些生活在她的世界里、而不是他的世界里的人。她该和其他北方血统的人在一起。她和他们一起共进晚餐，举止自适，似乎又找回了自我。这是她的地盘，她的家，艾莉亚·史塔克回来了。凛冬将至，他想，不，不对，并非如此——凛冬已至，正是此时。

因此，当有人叩响他的木门，詹德利非常困惑。他还没来得及应声，门就开了，在那里站着史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩，两个护卫守在他身后。

詹德利差点没稳住手中的头盔，他单膝跪地。"陛下。"国王挥手让他站起来，他照做了。詹德利急促地抬起头，不知道自己该说什么，该做什么。此前他从未接触过国王。艾莉亚是他所见过的出身最高贵的人；但她并不是一位典型的小姐。"如果您要找史塔克夫人，陛下，我相信她和莫尔蒙们在一起，我现在——"

"我不是来见史塔克小姐的，我是来找你的。"

詹德利紧盯着地板。注视史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩是一种古怪又艰难的感觉：一来他是一位国王；二来他身上具有某种异常熟悉的东西，就像映呈一个肮脏的银盘子里的倒影。史坦尼斯有着詹德利与生俱来的锐利的蓝眼；尽管他的头发已经变得稀疏，但他有着黑发炭黑，好像也曾垂落到眼睛上，正如詹德利现在的头发。他们都带着最严肃的神情，思考时神情会变得痛苦。这都让詹德利不太舒服，并且感到迷惑。

"您为什么要找我说话，陛下?"

史坦尼斯踱进小屋，关上了门。这是他们之间的事。尽管詹德利比这位长者更强壮、更高大，但在詹德利看来，只要愿意，史坦尼斯可以轻易地杀死他。此人受过武器大师的训练，在战斗方面比詹德利更富有经验。"别跟我装傻，"史坦尼斯宣布。他的声音沉淀着力量，使詹德利想走到角落里去。"我听说你和史塔克夫人之间的事了。我会尽可能直白地向你们说明。我不会允许一个卑微的私生子玷污史塔克小姐。"

詹德利不由自主地脸红了。"我没有玷污..."

"她每晚都来你的房间，而不是睡在分配她的屋子。好像她从来不用睡觉。有人汇报，在你们到达这里之前，这种情况已经持续了几个星期。"史坦尼斯的黑眉拧得不能再深了。詹德利手足无措，他感到羞辱、愤怒，甚至恐惧。他听人们谈论史坦尼斯是如何给叛徒或异教徒惩以火焰。对史坦尼斯而言，詹德利曾经侍奉光之王，或者艾莉亚是否在乎他，这些都无关紧要。"如果这不是玷污，那么我不太确定你对此有什么文盲般的定义。"

詹德利的每一句话、每一句反驳或每一句回答都卡在喉咙里。这正是他第一天晚上和艾莉亚发生亲热时所担忧的，他们最后在床上亲吻，滚来滚去，做着所能想到的一切猥亵动作。他摆弄着手中的头盔，避免眼神接触，最后说："我们没有......我从来没有任何不尊重的意思——"

但他又怎么能够解释，只有她躺在身边，他才能自由地呼吸？他又怎么能够解释，她结束了长达三年的失踪，他才终于觉得世界步入了正轨？他怎么可能向史坦尼斯解释，只有艾莉亚站在他旁边时，她看起来才又像艾莉亚了？他每天早上醒来，害怕一切都是南柯一梦，直到她翻身，打他的胳膊，那些是他最爱的时刻，她困乏的微笑，她因为苦难和颠沛而冰冰冷冷的眼睛，此时却栖息着温情。如果没有那样的时刻，那什么样的生活才值得？他是否能够解释，当艾莉亚遥遥在人群之中，她看起来就像地平线上的一场风暴，但是当她看着他，她才会重返人间？史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩怎么会明白这种事呢？

"我知道你没有，但像你这样的男孩......都有自己肮脏的需求。"史坦尼斯又用那种奇怪而疏离的眼神瞥他一眼，带着轻蔑，好像詹德利做过什么令人作呕的事似的。詹德利完全不知道他到底做了什么，才让史坦尼斯如此厌恶。"史塔克小姐可不是随便的一个妓女。她是一位高贵的女士，她将嫁给一位门当户对的领主，而不是一个愚蠢的私生子骑士。如果你需要解决需求，那么不远就有一家妓院。"

"陛下，我不——我从来——我们从来没有，我的意思是——"詹德利吃力地说，喉结痛苦地紧缩着。他抬头看着史坦尼斯，脸上流露出温顺而羞愧的表情。"我们从来没有睡过，不是那种的。我们——"他不想谈论他和艾莉亚在床上做了什么，尤其还面对一个把他视作人渣的男子。不，比人渣还糟糕。史坦尼斯看着詹德利，仿佛希望他永远消失。"她的处女夜还在。"至少据他所知。他没有如此贪念、也没有如此必要向她索求。"我不会令她蒙羞的，我发誓，陛下。我知道我只是私生子，我没有权利——"

"说得对，"史坦尼斯坚决地说，"你没有这个权利。"他摇摇头，双手握拳。詹德利感到自己好像被那拳头打了一记。"我一见到你就该知道......"史坦尼斯不再看他了。似乎詹德利已经不在房间里了，他们谁也不想再看到对方了。"血脉令你意志薄弱——让你屈从于用老二，而不是用智慧来思考，好搞清楚自己的位置。这必须立即停止，否则我会ーー"

"你会做什么，陛下?"

詹德利猛地抬起头。艾莉亚站在国王身后，国王转过身来，面对她。趁史坦尼斯说话，她设法溜进了房间。她的脸上有一种空白的神情，但是他可以看到灰眼里酝酿着风起云涌的风暴。她把剑留在房间里是件好事，尽管她身上肯定藏着一两把匕首。她总是这样，被命令在国王面前解除武装后也是如此。

"史塔克小姐，我只是在向你的私生子骑士解释，他最好离你远一点，你的这段风流韵事就此结束。"

艾莉亚轻轻歪着头。"我看不出这跟你有什么关系。"

史坦尼斯的嘴巴抽动了一下。"当我是你们的国王时，这就是我的事了。"

"所以国王必须知道他们营地里的每个人都在和谁做爱？这肯定让事情变得非常复杂。"

詹德利咳嗽了一声，感觉好像风已经从他的肺里被吸走了。他不确定史坦尼斯是否相信他还没和艾莉亚发生性关系，但是艾莉亚直接拍板放话了。他想指正，但又说不出来。这不是他的地盘，他想。这种对峙不适合他，哪怕是直接针对他的。

"你是位淑女小姐。你当然明白这意味着什么。"史坦尼斯不知道他谈话的对象是谁。詹德利还在努力着不叫她小姐，他知道她讨厌这个称呼，哪怕这个称呼在他脑子里根深蒂固了二十年。但是艾莉亚永远也不会是淑女，就像詹德利永远不会是领主。艾莉亚保持沉默，尽管他确信愤怒正在她的胸膛里积聚。"你是一个史塔克。婚姻将有助于巩固一个强大的政治联盟——"

"也许你永远也不会明白，"艾莉亚冷冷地打断了他，"但我不会成为你游戏的一枚棋子。我会帮你赢得北境，我会帮你把临冬城还给我的家族，我会为你烧死叛徒，我会向你屈膝。但我绝不会为了巩固你的北境势力而嫁给一个花里胡哨的娘娘腔。我遵从我的心意；如果这包括跟我的私生子铁匠睡觉，或者加入我长城上的私生子哥哥，或者和野人长城以外游牧而居，那我就会。我不需要别人教导我该如何生活。"她停顿了一下，怒视着这位长者，然后冷淡地补充道："陛下。"

詹德利曾短暂地想过，与史坦尼斯脸上升起的愤怒相比，被献祭给光之王或许没那么糟糕。他能听到国王磨后槽牙的声音。不，艾莉亚不是他能控制的贵妇人。他想压制她，但她的狂野就如北境本身。如果他要争取北方人，他就必须争取她。但是艾莉亚不是轻易就能赢得的。詹德利很清楚这个。

"我们以后再谈这些——"

"不，我们不会，"艾莉亚说，挑衅地抬起下巴。"我厌倦了和你们两个重复这个话题。我是个成熟的女人，我随心所欲，如果你觉得不爽，那就别他妈的来烦我，去找下一个麻烦。"她的嘴扭曲着，看起来像是在笑。"如果你在担心血脉的传承，那你没有什么抱怨的余地，否则你就不会苦心孤诣地争取那把铁椅子了。"

詹德利皱起了眉头。为什么人们总要说那么多谜语呢？为什么不能直截了当地说出想法，而不是旁敲侧击和拐弯抹角的恐吓；恐吓只需要一把剑和一个足够可怕的表情，有时候还更加简单。

"现在，如果你不介意的话，陛下，我累了，我想像你认为的那样被操。"

史坦尼斯似乎想发怒，但他只是哼了一声："你们史塔克家的人都一样：傲慢，难以相处。"

"至少我们没有拜拉席恩那么顽固。你应该把你的徽章变成一头公牛。"她微微鞠了一躬，"陛下。"

史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩再瞥了詹德利一眼，迫使他快速地半鞠了一躬，然后他大步走出房间，砰地一声关上了门。现在只剩下他们两个了，他们俩尬地陷入了沉默。詹德利不知道该说些什么。艾莉亚仍然愤怒不已；他害怕触碰她，或者因为各种原因说错话。

"你不是一个妓女，"这是他决定要说的话，尽管愚蠢又毫无意义。

然而，她绷紧的面具滑落在地，她走了出来，仿佛那只是一件外衣，她的双足在石头上轻无声响。他还没来得及有所动作，她就踮起脚尖，用嘴唇紧贴着他。尽管史坦尼斯说这是错的，但这感觉是那样的好。这么正确的东西，怎么会是错的呢？

"你提到的真正血脉是什么意思?"话刚从詹德利嘴里蹦出来，他立刻就后悔了，直想把它塞回去，但为时已晚。她听见了，转过身来，仔细地查看着他的脸颊。他深吸了一口气。"史坦尼斯国王，他提到，嗯，他说我的血脉使我意志薄弱，这可能只是因为我是个私生子，因为有些家伙不能控制他裤子里的阴茎，而且——"

"不是现在，詹德利，我以后再告诉你。"她的神情疲倦又悲伤，好像听了一个极其悲惨的骑士故事。"我保证。只是...现在不是时候。我甚至不认为我是合适的解释人。"

詹德利耸了耸肩。"如果你不是合适的人选，那么再也没有人是了。"

艾莉亚笑了笑，温柔地亲吻他。"笨蛋。拍马屁是没用的。"她拂去他眼前的头发。"我们来学习字母吧。这样可以给史坦尼斯留下深刻印象，让他知道你是个出身卑微的私生子，而且还擅长读写。"

"艾莉亚，"詹德利呻吟道，"我怀疑没有什么能打动史坦尼斯。”

"那就打动我。"她的笑容变得狡黠，把他拽过来，在耳畔低语，"在很多方面。"

再过三个晚上，他们就要为临冬城而战。此时此地，他们还能假装自己不会死在这个星期。不用担心国王，不用担心血统，不用担心世界上的任何事情，这种感觉真好。好像他们过着平凡的生活，但他们的生命由一切构成，其中唯独没有平凡。


	5. 我们畏惧征服

长夜如黑云压寨，空气变得稠密，哽咽在他们的喉咙里。她醒来，坐立不安，在城堡里怒气冲天，往停留过的每个房间里踱来踱去。他完全不知道该怎么帮她，只好谨慎地观察她。他只想伸手将她拥入怀中，好让她得到片刻安宁，但他退后了一步，让她像冬天呼啸的寒风般跑过石墙之间。"她很害怕，"晚餐时，哈尔温低声说，"这和她以前做过的任何事都不一样。""她不害怕，"詹德利打断。艾莉亚从不会显露恐惧。她是他迄今所知最强大的人；和北方一样坚强。

哈尔温斜眼睨着他。"她很害怕。小姑娘只是表现得不一样罢了。"他抿了一小口汤，"多年前，我们出发去君临，乔佛里王子和她的冰原狼娜梅莉亚闹出了事。他威胁她，而狼的回应并不友好。那天晚上，等我们找到艾莉亚，把她带到国王面前时，我从未见过如此愤怒的人。她疯狂地尖叫，威胁我，但我知道那是因为她害怕。这个女孩不会表现出恐惧，但是她知道如何表现出愤怒。她逃跑了以后，我们花了一整夜才找到她。"

"这姑娘有逃跑的习惯，"柠檬对着他的碗咕哝着。"谁能保证她明天不会再这样做呢？"

"她不会那么做的，"詹德利厉声说，忍住不去打柠檬正方形的鼻子。"而且，如果你是个胆小鬼，那你也不必战斗。她从没要求过你们中的任何一个人，甚至没有要求过我。是你选择了跟随她，而不是她命令了你。"他从长凳上站了起来，高高地站在那个年长男子面前，柠檬皱起了他发红的脸，"明天起床，去夺回临冬城的时候，你大可以蜷缩在毯子下面尿尿。她不会恨你，也不会怪你，但是我会。"

说完，詹德利转过身，跨步离开房间，有几个人在瞟他。他不在乎，由他们看吧。他推开沉重的大门，从餐厅里挤出来，浑身颤抖着愤怒(或者是恐惧？)，回到自己的房间，在那里他可以冷静和思考，而不会被白痴的喋喋不休环绕。

多数人没有专门房间，有兄弟会的家伙抱怨詹德利的特权，但艾莉亚确保他们安静。她放话说汤姆可以住进她的房间，歌手立刻闭上了嘴。第一天晚上，国王的骑士们真以为汤姆会摸进她的房间睡她，这给他惹上了不少麻烦。无旗兄弟会的所有人都深知、并且尊重艾莉亚对詹德利的偏爱。当年护送他们的人早习惯了。如今那些人里只剩下柠檬、汤姆和哈尔温，甚至索罗斯也死了，一年前老佛雷被杀掉后，石心女士也终于长眠。詹德利并不理解她对自己的吸引力，但他正在学着不去在乎，因为她告诉他别去在乎。遵照小姐的吩咐。

詹德利坐在床脚，双手抱着头。明天，他想，明天可能是我生命的最后一天。艾莉亚也是，但他连想都不敢细想。七层地狱，他绝不会让她死的。他无法再想象没有她的生活。他不允许。她必须他们都活得长长久久，她必须这样。带来死亡的人就是接受生命的人。

门砰地一声开了又关，将他从抑郁的思绪中惊醒。他抬起头，艾莉亚正站在他面前，脸上带着一种奇怪的神情。虽然她的身体僵硬得像一具尸体，但她的脸上却刻着他从未目睹过的脆弱。"我还以为你想和其他人们多呆一会儿呢。"

艾莉亚只是沉默地摇头。

詹德利慢慢地站了起来。"艾莉亚，怎么了？"

她打断他，穿过房间，伸出双臂怀住他，把脸埋进他的衬衫里。他太吃惊了，手呆呆地停在空中。渐渐地，他伸出手臂，抱住她，让她靠得更近。天哪，她太小了，尤其是在他怀里。有几个晚上，她站着和男人们说话，她威严如高山，但在此刻，她是一只小老鼠。"她很害怕，"他听到哈尔温对自己低语。

他能感觉到怀里的战栗，对明天的期盼几乎要把她撕成碎片。她等这一天已经等得太久；此日终将来临。她要回家了。要回到她真正属于的临冬城。这渴望足以逼得人崩溃，足以让最强壮的人发疯。她已经有六七年没能回到唯一能称之为家的地方了。她正在夺回属于她的东西，毫无疑问，他知道，明天就是艾莉亚彻底回到维斯特洛的那一天。

临冬城在她的骨头里，在她的精神和灵魂里。那是冬天和北方，还有艾莉亚·史塔克。临冬城像她的触摸一样热，临冬城像她的血液一样冷。

她在害怕。

"一切都会好起来的，"他对着她的头发里呢喃，这是他唯一能说的话。也许是谎言，也许是事实，但在现在，这是全部。"但如果不是呢？"她低声说。突然，她的整个身体都被恐慌俘获，她紧紧地抓住他的衬衣后背，抬起头来，她的眼睛睁得浑圆的，看着他。"如果你......"灰眼里突涌出了不请自来的泪水，但她似乎并没有注意到它们。"我不希望你明天去战斗。"

詹德利摇了摇头。"那是不可能的。""不！"她试图挣脱他，但他不肯放开她，于是他们纠缠在一起。"不，不！我不想你去战斗。我希望你安全地留在这里。詹德利，如果你出了什么事——""如果你出了什么事，而我坐在这里无所事事，你认为我会怎么做？"他的声音比他想象的更粗粝，但这让她在怀里安静下来，地躺在他的怀里。他叹了口气，试图摆脱心中的恐惧和沮丧。"你的战斗就是我的战斗，记得吗？你战斗，我战斗。我们现在是一条船上的了。没有回头路了。"

从来没有过回头路。

没有任何预兆，艾莉亚用尽全力推了他一把，他跌倒在床。他还没来得及反应，她就爬到了他身上，横跨在腰，双手按在他头边的床但上。她的充满了愤怒，现在他明白了之前哈尔温的意思。她很生气，是的，但是她也很害怕。她不敢表现出她的恐惧，所以她表现出她的愤怒。以这种方式，她盘旋在他身上，嘴唇紧抿成一条细线，脸上一片空白，疯狂暗藏其间，她几乎是骇人的。他知道她不会伤害他，但他也能看出她在冲他发火，好像她想伤害他。

他把手放在她的臀部上，本意是把她从他身上移开，"艾莉亚，"他尽可能温柔地说。但是她的臀部紧贴着他，将震动传导给他的身体。他怒视着她。"艾莉亚，别这样。""不。"但她的声音既不愤怒，也没有挑衅或者害怕。是烦乱，是脆弱，完全出乎他的意料。她俯下身，把额头贴在他的额头上。"不，不，不。"

她吻他的额头，太阳穴，脸颊，下巴，用力贴着他。他紧紧地抓住她的臀部，尽力让自己不动，但是当她像这样靠着他，当她柔软的嘴唇紧贴着他下颔的胡渣，天杀的，这太难了。他们以前不是没这么做过。在过去的六个夜晚，每个夜晚他们相依相偎，充斥着热烈的触摸和绝望的吻。但这次感觉不一样。他可以感觉到她把他放在床上，穿上他的衬衫，当她最后亲吻他的嘴唇时，她的舌头滑进他的嘴唇，他下腹的灼热炽如火山，喷薄欲发。"艾莉亚，我们不能，"他对着她的嘴唇喃喃，却又矛盾地回吻了她。手摩挲着她的背，找到了熟悉的位置，就在她的衬衫下面。她摇摇头，与他胸口相贴。"我不能。国王要砍了我的头。""我砍他的，"她说，停下来看着他的眼睛。她的脸靠的太近，几乎模糊不清，但他可以看到泪水聚在她的眼角，就快溢落在他的脸颊。"如果明天发生了什么事，而我没有——如果我们没有——"他擦去了她眼中滑落的泪水。"我想要这个，詹德利。我想要我的东西——所有属于我的东西——现在，是你终于该得到你的了。"

詹德利舔了舔嘴唇，试图弄清楚该做什么，该说什么。什么是我的，他在脑子里重复着。她是他的。他知道他是她的——她回来的那一刻他们之间还没有说出口——但是他从来没有想过她可能是他的回报。艾莉亚就像河间地的狼群一样自由，不为任何人所拥有或驯服。但她是我的。"我从来没有——"她脸红得厉害，这是一种奇怪的景象。他已经很多年没有见过她脸红了。她抽身离开，坐在他身上，双手紧紧地放在他的胸前。他没有要求她把这些告诉他，但是她看起来像是要自己解释。她看起来...羞怯而尴尬。"在我离开布拉佛斯的几个月前，有一次我差点就这么做了。我以为我想——我以为我想和他在一起——但是......他什么都不是，我什么都不是，什么都不重要。我意识到我甚至不知道他是谁，他永远不可能知道我是谁，不像...不像你。你是唯一一个了解我的人，当别人都不了解我的时候。对你来说，我是特别的。"

他小心翼翼地坐了起来，抱着她，让她仍坐在他的腿上。他用手捧着她的脸，对她说："你对我来说一直是特别的，对我来说永远不会是无名之辈。你是临冬城史塔克家族的艾莉亚。你哥哥是一个国王，我遇见你的时候，你是个孤儿，后来变成了公主，但你对我一直不只是这样——"

她把嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上，有力地切断了他的话。

真的有必要说出来吗？

这一次，他不再退缩。这一次，他不会推开她，不会制止她，也不会用那种使她皱眉的声音说不。当他想品尝她的味道，他不会忍耐；当他想撕开她的衣服，他不会把自己撕成脆片。当他们肌肤相亲，他会任它发生。当他为她的身体感到疼痛时——哦，多么疼啊——他会释放这股疼痛。他会用指尖描绘她的整个身体，直到描绘出永生不会遗忘的星轨。

他把手滑到她身下，把她翻过来，这样他就在上面了。她在他身下不住挪动，吻他，试图回到原来的位置，但他不让她称心如意。艾莉亚是个战士，如果没有战斗，她会感到索然无味。她更敏捷，而他更强壮。他很少用体型来对付她，但是如果她想要这样，如果她想让他放手，那么他就不知道会发生什么。即使在争抢控制权的时候，他仍能感觉到她的微笑贴在他的嘴唇上。他觉得他的头随时都可能爆炸，他们实际上正在这样做，而且这不是早上惊醒他的四个梦之一。

他的双手找到了他以前不敢触摸的地方，只在他们接吻的时候痛苦地想着。在他的抚摸下，她弓起身子，当他发现每一个新的地方时，她的嘴里不断地冒出细小的喘息声。她的皮肤在他的手指下滚烫，像火焰一样燃烧着他。人们以为她会像雪一样冷，但她比七层地狱更炙热。他一直知道她是由火而不是雪组成的；不过幸好他习惯了火。他们像剥洋葱一样互相剥去对方的衣服；每一层对他们来说都是新的，比以前更新。他惊讶于她那苍白的腹部肌肤，那种从未见过阳光的肌肤。他沉醉在她的身体之中，看着她皮肤上每一个他以前从来不知道的雀斑。她更不耐烦了，拽着他的衬衫，几乎把它撕裂，恳求着，恳求着，快点，快点。她的手滑过他赤裸的胸膛，他倒吸一口气。直到现在，他才知道自己是多么想让她碰自己。

这和他以前做的任何事情都不一样。她不是其他女孩，不是兄弟会趁他喝醉时带来的女孩，也不是在独处时想找点乐子的珍妮。自从铸造了他一生中最美丽的剑之后，他再也没有感受到过这种激情。这股激情如此灼热，超越了他使金属屈服于他意志的火焰。是她让他屈服于她的意志。他实际上很害怕，但是这种感觉美妙、辉煌，他一直魂牵梦萦。"我想要，"她喘息着，声音沙哑而刺耳。她把他拉到她身边，紧紧抓住他，用指甲挠他的背，太用劲儿了，他肯定会流血的。不过他不在乎。私生子的血什么时候重要了？他亲吻着她的每一寸肌肤，留意着那些让她倒吸一口凉气或颤抖的斑点。他记得每一个，偶尔回到前一个，只是想看看她是否会再重复一次。当他小心翼翼地把她的裤子脱掉时，冷空气从她身上掠过，她浑身发抖。他的嘴唇紧贴着她的胸部，她的胃窒息般地下陷，还有她纤细的臀部。当他亲吻她的大腿内侧时，她咬紧牙关，颤抖不已。他停顿了一下，清澈的蓝眼睛不确定地从黑色刘海下盯着她，但她只是点了点头，低声说，"请。"

詹德利二十岁了，他从来没有像这样和一个女人做过爱。他错了。他并不害怕。他惊骇得魂不附体。

有太多事情让他的大脑尖叫，想要完全停止工作，但是他强迫自己去思考，去记忆，去记笔记。他不想把这件事做得太快，以至于失去回味的余韵。尽管他非常想彻底迷住她，忘却一切，但他又不想忘却一切，不想忘却她。她那么渴望，他们俩都那么害怕。

但是当她解开他的裤带，用她那纤细的小手滑过他的身体时，这几乎足以使他忘记一切。他已经感觉到大脑中所有的血液都流向了那个区域，但是现在更厉害了。在这个过程中，他咬伤自己的舌头，尝到了他金属般的血液，而她拼命地吻着他，也尝到了血的味道。她的名字卡在他的喉咙里，他被呛住了，但是他不在乎。他紧紧地闭上眼睛，试图控制住自己，但是当他闭上眼睛时，她留下的触感被放大了，她喘吸和他憔悴的呼吸混杂在一起。

这让人无法承受。

他有点笨拙地踢掉裤子，然后爬到她身上。就在她开始站起来时候，她的眼睛比以往任何时候都要睁得大，他抓住她的手腕，把她的胳膊按在床上。"你确定吗？"

她怒视着他。"是的。"

"艾莉亚，"他嗓音深沉，脸上露出痛苦的表情，这表明他在思考，"我是认真的。一旦开始我就不会停下了。我会毁了你的。""哦，闭嘴，笨蛋，"她叹息，拱起身子，他只是略微地触碰她，仅仅是略微，就足以把他逼到崩溃的边缘。"如果我不是想被你毁掉，我就不会光溜溜地躺在你的床上。"

进入她的那一刻，詹德利视野涌现出眩晕的白点。这是漫长的一年，两个月以来和梦中的女孩睡在同一张床上。起初，她轻轻地哭了一声，几乎让他停下来，但她又摇了摇头，乞求他继续。乞求。艾莉亚·史塔克从不乞求——除非是他。他松开了她的手腕，这样她就可以再次用手抚摸他，当他扭动他的臀部时，她拼命地向他扑过去，他的名字从她的唇边滑落，好像她在咒骂，一遍又一遍。随着他越来越用力、越来越快地移动，他觉得自己的视力一半都变黑了，胳膊上的肌肉在他身下绷得紧紧的。她疯狂地搏斗，抓他，爱抚他，呜咽、呻吟、扭动、嚎叫，天哪，一切都像野火一样燃烧起来。

当她攀上顶峰，她的肌肉在他周围绷紧，以至于他差点休克过去，她紧紧抵着他，一遍又一遍地叫着他的名字，狠狠扯着床单，他听到布料撕裂的声音。她没有尖叫，也许她也不想，但是他的名字像咒语般萦绕唇间。她的声音低沉而缠绕心头，仿佛在召唤他跟随，而他也的确这样做了。他筋疲力尽，竭尽全力不让自己完全垮掉，摇摇晃晃地倒在她身上。她把他的脸拉下来吻他，喘着粗气，他倒在她身边，再也支撑不住了。她侧身靠近他光滑的身体，伸出胳膊搂住他，吻了吻他的胸膛。

他想告诉她这感觉多么好，比他的任何梦想的更好，比他的曾经梦寐的更多，他多爱她，永远爱她，他是多么不想让她离开这张床。不过，在呼吸间隙，他只能说："我们应该穿上衣服，以防万一......万一有人进来。""让他们进来吧，"她不顾一切地说，"让他们看看我属于谁。""你不属于任何人，"他说，脸上露出疲倦的笑容。"我只属于我自己，"她开玩笑地对他说，"但我也只属于你。"

一片寂静，然后，"我们应该休息了。明天......"

她叹了口气，闭上眼睛，把头靠在他的胸膛上。"明天又会是新的一天。"


	6. 镜像

詹德利穿着别人划花的盔甲，这时国王朝他走来。他直想转身奔赴战场，但他迟早是要面对国王的。任何人都发现艾莉亚在早间的变化，但愿他们认为这是出于对战争的期待。战争会激发斗志。她跑过大厅，向所有的兄弟会的人反复确认，不断地问他们是否愿意，不断提醒他们可以不必。即使是柠檬也在坚称，他们将为她而战，就像他们曾为她父母而战那样。

她为他找到了合身盔甲。他没有多问，而是表示感谢，打趣地说，真希望自己还留着多年前做的公牛头盔。她眼睛里闪过了一丝朦胧的神情，然后她转过身去，帮助一个年龄相仿的男孩穿上盔甲。她还没有穿上，他担心她不穿。

詹德利笔直挺拔地伫立着，手放在剑柄上，在大厅里显出引人注目的身段。他看起来完全像一位骑士，比骑士们更像。不少人向他投来冒犯的眼神。汤姆一见到詹德利就吹口哨，说如果他能侥幸活下来，他就得写一支关于詹德利的歌。"临冬城大捷时，一位卑微却英俊的骑士之歌。女孩听了会更快地脱掉裙子，"他指出。现在的詹德利完全能胜任那个角色，他也能体验到那个角色了。他身穿盔甲，比大多数人都要高大强壮，这让他感到骄傲，并且自信。

(或许是他和艾莉亚的那个夜晚，赋予了他这种感觉。)

但随着史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩向他走来，詹德利再也不觉得自信了。他垂下脑袋，好似要躲在前面的人的影子里，但这不切实际。史坦尼斯和他有一笔旧账，显然要在战斗开始前清算。詹德利只是希望此事无关他违背史坦尼斯的旨意，并在昨晚夺取走了艾莉亚的处女夜之事。

"穿着这身盔甲，你看起来不一样了，"史坦尼斯招呼道。

詹德利单膝跪地，盔甲叮当作响。"陛下。"

"你可以站起来了。"史坦尼斯不耐烦地挥了挥手，詹德利站了起来。他们一样高，他意识到。史坦尼斯也穿着盔甲，但他的那套要精致得多。其上纹有拜拉席恩家族的鹿角，但是它们被火焰之心包裹着。詹德利意识到这和光之王有关，但他保持了沉默。他怀疑史坦尼斯并不是一个虔诚的宗教信徒，但很明显，这个宗教已经把自己献祭给了他。"这盔甲穿在你身上，比穿在其余一半人身上更有用。你会用剑吗?"

"我更擅长用锤子，陛下。"

不知为什么，史坦尼斯的嘴角泛起一丝苦笑。"你当然更擅长锤子。"詹德利皱起了眉头，试图弄清楚他是什么意思。为什么大家都神神秘秘？确实，史坦尼斯看着他，但他没有看见他。有很多人都用这副表情注视国詹德利，就好像许多人投过他看见了别人。他不知道自己让人思念起了谁的鬼魂，但愿有人肯告诉他。"你多大了，詹德利爵士?"

被国王这样称呼，詹德利感到相当古怪。但他还是回答说："二十岁，陛下。"

"二十岁......"史坦尼斯看着那些穿戴整齐准备上战场的士兵。艾莉亚仍然在兜兜转转，努力帮助任何可能需要的人。"我哥哥劳勃二十岁时为莱安娜·斯塔克掀起战争。我年轻时，觉得他年纪已长，但是如今，看着这些人，看着你......"他转过身面对詹德利。"我知道这太年轻了——比你应该参战的年龄还要年轻许多。他傲慢、愚蠢，而且坠入爱河了，至少他认为自己坠入爱河。人们为爱所做的事......他们为此发疯。"他摇了摇头。"告诉我，詹德利爵士，你愿意为艾莉亚小姐做任何事吗?"

詹德利会为她做一切事。他会为她而死，他会为她而活。"是的，我会。"

"你爱她吗，就像我哥哥爱莱安娜一样?"

"我不知道已故的劳勃国王是怎样爱莱安娜夫人的，陛下。但我知道我爱艾莉亚，是的。"

"你会掀起战争吗?"

詹德利咬着嘴唇，不清楚国王的意思。"我想战争在我有机会掀起前就已经发动了，陛下。"他不知道。现在他正经历着一场战争，他知道战争摧毁每个男人、女人和孩子。也许他会的。多年前，当艾莉亚从他身边被劫走，他曾想要为了找她而把世界撕成碎片，但是兄弟会迫使让他脚踏实地。如果她现在出了什么事，如果她以某种方式被带走或被俘虏，他会闯入七层地狱，从每一个地方把她安全地送回来。

"莱安娜离开我哥哥时，他差点发疯。"史坦尼斯叹了口气，这是懊恼的叹息，他不明白情感怎么能如此强烈地驱使一个人。他冷静而自持。对于他而言，这场战争不是他想要的，而是他应当做的。詹德利可以理解劳勃。当猎狗抓走艾莉亚后，詹德利只想把他碎尸万段，但是猎狗已经变成了河间地的幽灵，不再是某个具体的人，而是一张使人变成怪物的面具。"他为了她跑遍了七大王国，到哪儿都播种私生子，但他还是想要她。我无法理解，可他是我的哥哥，出于对他的尊重，我做了我应该做的事。"他瞥了一眼詹德利，"你播种过私生子吗?"

"没有，陛下。"詹德利脱口而出，"我不能对一个女人或者孩子做这种事。"

"讽刺的是，比我的哥哥，你这个私生子更加可敬。"看着艾莉亚在房间里东奔西跑，史坦尼斯皱起了眉头。她停了一会儿，擦去脸上的汗水，把深棕色的头发从眼睛上拨开。"你知道，她长得很像她。"詹德利面露困惑，史坦尼斯说明："莱安娜·史塔克——她长得和临冬城的狼女莱安娜·史塔克一模一样。我以前从来没有见过艾莉亚小姐，直到一个星期以前。但是我以光之王的名义发誓，有那么一会儿，我以为是莱安娜夫人走进来了。"

他以前见过有人这样看她，一些劳勃起义军的老战士。他不知道艾莉亚是否清楚，她和自己已故的姑母像得惊人。她一定会感到可笑，人们会觉得她和让七国天翻地覆的女人同样美丽。只有詹德利说过她漂亮，她还为此打了他一巴掌，"请您原谅，陛下，但在我看来，她只是长得像艾莉亚。"

国王又露出了苦笑。"在我们上战场之前，我想你应该拿着这个。"史坦尼斯从身后亮出了什么东西。他拿着詹德利所见过的最漂亮、最结实的战锤。他见过的战锤不多，因为大多数男人、士兵和骑士都喜欢用剑或长弓。但他能立刻辨别出这把战锤是特别的，不仅仅是因为它是国王的馈赠。上面刻着拜拉席恩的鹿角。詹德利小心翼翼地用手接触锤柄，把战锤接到自己手里。他拿着武器的时候，它似乎在闪闪发光。他能听到它在战斗中击碎盔甲时的吟唱。"正是我哥哥的这把战锤，在三叉戟河上杀死了雷加·坦格利安。它被保存在风息堡，作为某种纪念。"

詹德利的眼睛向国王望去，他的脸变白了。"陛下，我不能——"

"你可以，而且你能留着它，"史坦尼斯坚定地打断他，"这是你的。它对我并不实用。我不会用战锤，我的手下也很少有人受过战锤训练。你是个铁匠，我相信你用锤子肯定比用剑更趁手。"

史坦尼斯说的没错。战锤在他手中比任何剑都更合适；唯一在他手中感觉更合适的是艾莉亚。"谢谢您，陛下。我真不知道该怎么感谢你。"

"那就不要感谢。你可以帮我夺回临冬城和北境，以此作为感激。这次我们不是在屠龙，而是更面对更人性、更邪恶的东西。"史坦尼斯停顿片刻，转身走开了。他好像突然感到犹豫，他转过身，神情闪过一丝后悔，但詹德利不敢肯定。"我相信你父亲现在一定会为你感到骄傲的。艾莉亚小姐说得对，你不仅仅是个私生子。这毋容置疑。"

史坦尼斯离开了他，让詹德利独自深思。他想出了一个办法，把战锤用背上的一根皮带固定住，但他渴望再次用手去感受它。钢铁似乎在轻吟着一首詹德利从未听过却已烂熟于心的歌谣。他扫视了整个房间，试图找到艾莉亚，这次他看到她滑回屋里，她穿的盔甲非常合身。这是他一个月前为她所打造的；它轻巧灵活，所以她可以快速移动，而且声响也小。这并不完美，但总比什么都没有好。当她扭头瞥见他，她又笑了，詹德利知道他愿意为她掀起一千次战争，他会为他无数次地冒着生命危险，只要这意味着她和他在一起，只要她安全又快乐。眼下，正有一场这样的战斗，他会为她而战。


	7. 推倒高墙

战锤猎猎呼啸，击中一位波顿骑士的金属胸甲。詹德利说不清战争是如何开始的(或者战争将如何结束)，仿佛他刚刚被送到战场中央，但对自己的跋涉全无记忆。前一分钟，他还看着艾莉亚在奔赴临冬城时脸上的阴郁神情；下一分钟，他们在战斗。不知何故，他进入了临冬城的城墙里，虽然他不知道这是什么时候做到的。他不知道战争计划，他也不需要知道。艾莉亚会在他们入睡前谈论这些，但他会闭上眼睛，尽量不去想这件事。他只需要记住如何去战斗。

"你很强，"她遍遍重复。这是他一生都被告知的事情，但直到现在才真正显示出重要意义。锻造盔甲和弯曲金属时，力量必不可少，但在这里，力量生死攸关的问题。任何细节都能主宰生死。他意识到，他根本没有真正做好战斗准备。他们正和训练有素的士兵作战；这些人在获得骑士头衔之前已经被将军指导成人，或者当了多年的侍从。詹德利没有为自己赢得骑士身份做任何事情，他只是屈膝，说他可以为兄弟会打铁，然后眼睁睁地看着艾莉亚从他身边离开。

尽管战锤沉重，有一两次拖滞得他险些失去平衡，但它还是很适合他。詹德利这场战斗中是个令人担忧的人物。他比绝大多数骑士都要高大强壮，他的盔甲闪闪发光，像是无声的警告。虽然很多人拿着便于切割的长剑，他却手持一把可以碾碎人体的战锤。他被第一个进犯者吓了一跳。那个人不知从哪儿冒出来，大喊大叫，疯狂地挥舞着剑。詹德利的反应与其说是出于技巧，倒不如说是出于震惊，他把那个人打得落花流水，让他往后退了五英尺。柠檬突然笑了出来，这笑声在剑的金属叮当声和人们的尖叫声中听起来很奇怪。

詹德利把战锤塞回皮带，把剑从鞘中拔了出来。这会更容易穿过城墙。他告诉自己，他会一直跟随艾莉亚，但一旦战斗打响，这就难于登天了。他丧失了一切的感知，陷入了战争的浮沫中，战斗还在继续，他所有的念头都变成了行动——横扫、躲闪、躲闪、横扫、横扫——他忘记了恐惧、愤怒和好奇。他唯一能尝到的滋味是血腥。他用战锤打中了第一个人的脸，鲜血溅满了他盔甲，让詹德利不禁想起了多年前他在赫伦堡制作的锁子甲，上面有兰尼斯特家族的深红色。

他必须找到艾莉亚。他发过誓要保护她。虽然他没有说出口，因为她会打他一巴掌，并放话她不需要保护。战斗一经打响，她就从他身边溜走了，静如鼠。大多数男人在嘶吼，她却保持沉默。这让她更为致命。一直都是。甚至她的盔甲也保持着某种程度的安静，或者可能只是耳朵的把戏，因为人人都吼叫，号角声响嘹亮。

"艾莉亚！"他在闯进城堡时嘶吼道，踩到了一堆尸体。他怀疑她根本听不见。另一个人奔下楼梯，举剑冲来。詹德利几乎没时间举剑来反击，但幸运的是，他成为了更强的那一个。他们的剑都刚刚出鞘，詹德利抬起脚，一脚踢中那人的小腿。敌人倒下了，詹德利横划一刀，砍向了那个人的脖子。他不是一个利落的战士，甚至不是一个优秀的战士，他的行动和姿势都显出笨拙，但他很强。

我不如艾莉亚强大。

詹德利跑上楼梯，一步三个台阶，他不知道史坦尼斯在哪里。他一直认为，当士兵冲锋陷阵，国王自会袖手旁观，就像乔佛里国王在黑水河战役中所做的那样，但史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩不是那种安坐之辈。他和他的手下站在前线。詹德利奇特地希望那男人还活着，尽管史坦尼斯似乎相当蔑视他。

詹德利惊讶地发现一个年轻人从阴影中窜了出来。他闪开，但匕首刺入盔甲隙间，伤了詹德利的胳膊。当男人试图把匕首拉回来的时候，一阵剧痛穿透了手臂，但是匕首被链子卡住了。詹德利用剑柄猛击对方的脸部，把他撞倒在墙上，然后用剑痛他。詹德利龇牙咧嘴，从胳膊里抽出刀片，扔到一边。这不是大伤。此外，肾上腺素在血管里流动，舒缓了他的疼痛。他继续穿过大厅，在史坦尼斯的几个手下的帮助下，掀开了几个敌人。艾莉亚不在这里。他的心像一匹失控的牡马般狂奔不止。

他不认识城堡的路，他漫无目的地奔跑，四面八方都涌来战士。他挥舞着剑，双臂紧绷，希望双脚能大步迈动。他尤记得跟随尤伦一行人流亡时的痛苦，但现在的痛苦已经超出了他能感知的上限。他在兄弟会的一切战斗闪电而快速，现在，虽然战斗才打响不久，但他觉得已经鏖战了几天几夜。敌人不断地重生，成群结队地涌来。詹德利每杀掉一个，就会冒出两个。他筋疲力尽。

他前面有两扇大门。男人们在门前打斗，没有一个他认识的，但是这个房间吸引了他。他唯一去过的城堡是赫伦堡，这些门让他想起了曾经的大厅。他穿过战场，与一个年龄更大的人短暂地交战，他轻易地击倒了他，去推门。大门是如此沉重，它们姗姗打开时，他已经精疲力尽；他被绊倒了，他挥舞着剑，用剑的重量把自己的身体拉直，避免跪倒在地。他终于看到了她，她围着一位骑士翩翩起舞，像天鹅般优雅地刺伤、切割他。几年前，她说她跳舞很糟，但他知道那是谎言；她不知道自己跳得有多好。

然而，没有时间对她喊话，他不敢分散她的注意力。一个佛雷骑士追上史坦尼斯的某位手下，想用短剑穿透拜拉席恩骑士的喉咙。詹德利一脚把弗雷骑士踢倒在地，剑穿透那人的胸口。他的盔甲是廉价金属所制，与几天前詹德利得到剑相比几乎不堪一击。詹德利回头看躺在地上的那个人，他意识到那是克拉顿爵士，他正紧紧抓住自己的喉咙。没时间了。詹德利手忙脚乱，不知道该怎么办，所以他只好继续和他能找到的下一个人打架。战斗是漫长的一天，就像其他孩子给他讲的君临的故事一样。

左边的门开了，人涌如潮。他们并非詹德利想要见到的那种人，他迎击而上。两个骑士对付他，其中一个设法把詹德利的剑打掉了。他们三个看着剑在空中翱翔，然后无助地插在一边。没有时间再掏出一件武器，于是詹德利不顾一切地抓住其中一个人，让他们两个都措手不及。詹德利一把那个人砸给另一个人，于是两个弗雷骑士穿着盔甲，大声惊呼，跌倒在地。他们还没来得及站起来，詹德利就把战锤拉了出来，重击落如雨下，就像他在铁匠铺里打造一件盔甲。每一次撞击都使他的手臂阵痛，鲜血四溅飞溢。

詹德利抹去脸上的血迹，发现史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩正在搏斗，詹德利立刻认出了和他过招的男人，他就是卢斯·波顿。距离他、艾莉亚和热派被关押在赫伦堡已经过去了六年，但这位曾经的统治者他不会弄错。詹德利知道史坦尼斯长于战斗，但他似乎与波顿大人陷入了困局。直到他意识到史坦尼斯总是左侧出击，詹德利这才发现他右身有伤，血沿着盔甲渗透低落。尽管负伤在身，史坦尼斯依然和卢斯有来有往，刀锋铿鸣声盖过了纷纷杂音。这是真正的战斗，史坦尼斯面色紧绷，因为每一次出招而咬紧牙关。

他转过头，看到艾莉亚还在围着男人们起舞，用一种截然不同的手法穿刺他们。她在应付着两个男人，随着另一个弗雷骑士的加入，她的处境有点不妙。詹德利全身都在呼啸着要去保护她，尤其鲜血正沿着她脸颊上的伤口顺流而下。但是接着他听到了一声大喊，一把剑摔在石地上的脆响。他转头，看到史坦尼斯单膝跪倒，卢斯站在他的上方，高高举起长剑。詹德利不假思索。他奔向国王，战锤撞上了卢斯的剑。当长剑与铁锤相遇的那一刻，火花四溅，就像剑击中磨刀石时的声响。

片刻间，世界静止了，詹德利与这个只曾远观的男人短兵相接。卢斯那双冰冷、死气沉沉的眼睛眯成了一条缝，脸上掠过一丝疑惑。"劳勃——"

詹德利用尽全力把卢斯·波顿往后一击。卢斯短暂地一绊，然后抓住护盾，抵挡了战锤的攻击。他动作比詹德利更流畅，詹德利只是一次又一次地摆动铁锤，去击中卢斯。但卢斯比詹德利更年长，也更虚弱。在一个幸运的回合里，詹德利没有挡剑，任由长剑划中右臂，径直击中了卢斯的手臂。詹德利的脑子里空空如也，他全身发力，用战锤击向镂刻着恐怖堡的胸膛，迫使卢斯跪下。他的死气沉沉眼神还没有到让詹德利吃不消的地步，所以他挥动锤子，砸碎他的脑袋，把卢斯打倒在地。詹德利踉跄着后退，差点被一具尸体绊倒，然后转身看到史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩手里拿着剑，重新站了起来。他的脸上有一种难以形容的表情。

房间旋转着，詹德利眩晕着。原来，当战争来袭时，任你是贵族还是贱民，任何人都会死，死在任何人的手里。

"詹德利，右边！"

一声女孩的尖叫把詹德利拉回了现实，但这还不足以完全救下他。他扭过身，只见一把剑直直地穿膛而来，他猛地向后退去。剑只来得及给他胸前盔甲上添置一道裂口。如果不是被一具尸体绊倒在地，他早就死了。一个陌生家族的骑士堂而皇之地站在他面前，但他没来得及给詹德利致命一击，一把剑率先刺穿了他的脖子。骑士的身体被踢倒在地，露出艾莉亚狂野而惊恐的脸。

"你得小心你的..."

詹德利什么也没说，伸出手猛拉艾莉亚的腿。她摔在地上，喊了一声，那把本可以砍下她脑袋的剑只削破了空气。他的反应如此迅速，他自己都没意识到发生了什么。詹德利还没来得及做出下一步反应，艾莉亚已经把骑士打倒在地，然后用刀捅了他。他们都站了起来，环顾了一下房间。他能感觉到她的激动和肾上腺素慢慢降低下来。

他们同时发现了真正的目标。那人和史坦尼斯的骑士之一，朱斯丁·马赛爵士作战，另外两名骑士从旁拱卫，确保他不受任何人的打扰。

詹德利看着艾莉亚。"我拿下另外两个，你去拿下——"

"私生子！"

艾莉亚的叫声如此尖锐，几乎所有的骑士都朝她的方向看去。甚至连拉姆斯·波顿也望着她。这甚至使詹德利震惊，他从未见过她如此暴怒、恶毒，恨意澎湃。他见过她发火，这些年来他们经常吵架，但这是他第一次从她的声音里听到如此危险、不顾一切的愤怒。她在詹德利回过神前飞奔，他尽快地追随在后。她比他更快、更敏捷，能更好地应付战斗。她能闪避攻击，但他不得不把某人撞到一边。在詹德利追上前，她已经设法溜过了守护拉姆斯的两个骑士。其中一个试图砍她，但詹德利抓住他的盔甲背面，把他扔下楼梯。

他筋疲力尽，但这些人也是如此。詹德利不知道他们是怎么坚持下来的，但他们做到了。当他再一次捕捉到艾莉亚，她迅如闪电，把朱斯丁·马赛推到一边，这样她就可以和拉姆齐对战。她精力充沛，远超詹德利。如果不是马赛帮忙应付第二个男人，他可能已经被杀死，或者就这么晕过去了。马赛解决了一个，然后开始帮詹德利处理另一个。詹德利努力把注意力集中在敌人身上，但当他听到盔甲叮当作响、金属撞击金属的时，很难不去注意身后正发生的事情。

"等这一切都结束了，我会好好享受的，这样我就可以毫无顾忌地干你了！"

"我相信你已经做到了，丈夫！"

詹德利忍不住转头，见拉姆斯一脸错愕，他再次力退艾莉亚，但这并没有持续很久。现在艾莉亚的动作不再那么流畅自如。她越来越失去理智，变得愤怒，像疯狗一样攻击他。她呼吸沉重，胸部起伏，他看到她眼中饱含泪水。

"我才是真正的艾莉亚·史塔克，"每一击，她的每一击都伴随着咆哮。

"不！"

"是，我会把被偷走的东西拿回来！"

拉姆斯滑了一跤，她的剑扬高，他的剑走低。他从侧面把剑砍进了她的盔甲里，她的剑却穿透了他的脖子。她把拉姆斯扯到膝盖上，因为武器深深地卡在了他肥厚的脖子里。"代我向陌客致意，"她嘶嘶地说，拔出剑，鲜血喷薄而出。拉姆齐·雪诺，波顿的私生子，恐怖堡和临冬城的领主，当面倒地而死。黑色、红色的血从他身下渗出，汇集在艾莉亚的脚边。它们一直流淌詹德利的脚边，他抬起头来。

艾莉亚茫然若失。艾莉亚浑身是灰尘、伤口和鲜血。眼泪顺着肮脏的脸颊滚落，她看上去比以往任何时候都更像个孩子。他不知道她现在会做什么，因为她已经做了她梦寐以求的一切。

当他伸手去触摸她的时候，战锤就挂在他身边，他心知战役已经已经胜利了。但是，战争真的会结束吗？


	8. 一切，与天堂

"我们该离开了。"

"我们不能走。"

"我只是......不，我们该走了。我们必须离开。"

"不，艾莉亚，我们不走。我们不能。而且，你也不是真的想走。你这么说只是因为你害怕。"

这让他挨了一巴掌。"我不害怕！"

"那我们就不走了。"

艾莉亚怒视他，但詹德利拒不让步。他现在是生铁。临冬城战役已经赢利一个多星期了。这个星期来她一直笼罩在一片奇怪的迷雾中，仿佛不确定自己在世界上的位置。詹德利提出帮助重建，人们一开始很犹豫，说她大可不必，因为她是淑女，但是她可不乐意。既然她有能力战斗，那么她就有能力修复她童年的家。"为了我的父母，"她说，然后又随意加上一句，"还有筑城者布兰登。"她被这突然的句子惹笑了，好像想起了什么遗忘的东西。然后，她开始干活。

至于詹德利，这是精疲力竭的一周。他们竭尽可能地重建一切，介于他是一个铁匠，而且技艺炉火纯青，整个城堡都需要他。连日不辍的运转中，他很少有机会和艾莉亚见面，也很少有机会和她说一会儿话，但当他在大厅对侧，或者外面瞥见她时，她会莫名地有所感知，并转过身来与他对视。他为她倦怠的微笑而活，那些微笑中充满了他在过去无法想象的幸福。不过他的夜晚都属于艾莉亚。头三个晚上，他们躺在一处，蜷缩在垫子上，房间里挤满了其他人。史坦尼斯并不喜欢，但他知道到她是这个新集中营里为数不多的女人，这样会更安全。第四天晚上，艾莉亚把他拖进了一个单独的房间，这个房间不是用来休息的，他们的身体像热金属一样撞击。对詹德利来说，他的白天属于雄鹿的，而夜晚则属于狼。

然而，她收到一封信，告知她的兄弟姐妹将回到临冬城时，艾莉亚开始战栗不已。就好像她的世界已经走到了尽头。她转过身面对他他，信纸在手里颤抖，她的灰眼里盈斥着恐惧与喜悦，还有一种无法抗拒的恐慌感。

"我不能......"她把脸埋在手里。"我不能让他们看到我这个样子，詹德利。我失去一切了。"

"你没有失去任何东西，"詹德利对她说，双臂环抱着她，把她拉到胸前。

艾莉亚把脸埋进他的衬衫里，呼吸着他的气息。"六年了，詹德利——已经六年了。自从我上次见到瑞肯已经快七年了。他现在十岁了，我遇见你的时候也是这个年纪。我甚至不知道他长什么样。"她后退了一步，他看到她脸上的痛苦，"而珊莎又嫁给了艾林谷的继承人。我已经不认识他们了，他们也认不出我了。"

"他们会认出你的，"詹德利说，用手指轻轻垫在她的下颚，"因为我认出了你。如果我可以，那么你的兄弟姐妹也可以。"

"我杀人，詹德利，"她痛苦地低声说，低头看着自己的手。就好像她看到它们沾满鲜血。有时他撞见她在看城堡里的地板，他能感觉到她正在想象一周前陈列的血迹和尸体。他们都被赐给了红神。

詹德利一只手盖住她的两只手，将它们紧紧捏住。"我也是。"

"离开他们后我杀人，詹德利，我在布拉佛斯杀人。这就是我所做的，我所学的。"

"你以为我在战争蹂躏的地方还能不流血吗？当我和兄弟会混在一起的时候？"詹德利摇摇头，俯下身子，把脸贴在她的头发上。她身上仍然萦绕着烟的气息。这些天她身上总是有烟的味道，但也有神木林的味道。"听我说，艾莉亚，你为了生存不得不这样做。我们都是，包括你的兄弟姐妹。他们不会因为你活了下来而拒绝你。"

艾莉亚抬起头，这样她就可以看着他了。她平静了一点，但他仍能感觉到她紧绷的身体，好像她要吻他。这些通常是她会爬到他身上的时刻——当她渴望得到释放、却又无路可走的时候。箭在弦上，詹德利的血液被她炽热的目光加热、沸腾。

然后门开了。

詹德利和艾莉亚同时转头，预备看到前来汇报的史坦尼斯手下。艾莉亚已经准备好发火了，而詹德利则疲倦而沮丧。这时，他们同时意识到那不是某个男人。门口站着一个年轻的女子，还有一个男孩。

"艾莉亚，这是你吗？"男孩说，他的声线颤抖出她的名字。

詹德利看着艾莉亚慢慢地站起来，盯着门口的两人，如同坠入梦中。她又在迷雾中迷失了方向，不知所措。他抓住她背后的手，用力握住，她也用力回握，然后眨了眨眼，把雾气驱走。

"瑞肯？"她终于开口了，声音细小，令人难受。这让他想起了多年前他认识的那个艾莉亚，那时她十一岁，他十五岁。他们是孩子。她当时是那么的娇小，声音细细尖尖。现在她再次发出这种声音，灰眼因为恐惧和惊讶而睁得大大的。她抓得太紧，几乎让他有点吃痛。"珊莎？"

"看见你太好了，妹妹，"年轻女子回答，漂亮的脸上露出微笑。

没有任何预兆，她松开了他，奔现到了门口的那两个人。三个人撞在一起，他们紧紧地彼此拥抱。詹德利确信，如果艾莉亚没有被失散多年的姐姐和弟弟拉扶着，她肯定会摔倒在地。

"你们怎么......？"

"我们告诉史坦尼斯，我们不想举行大型仪式。现在还不想。现在我们只想见你。"

"我在谷地遇到了珊莎，后来我们听说临冬城之战，就快马加鞭地赶过来了。"

"你真难缠！不敢相信你真的打过仗！"

"你还能指望我做什么？"

"我很嫉妒。我希望我也能，但是西沃斯先生说我太年轻了。你能相信吗？"

他们相拥而泣，交谈，大笑，激动不已，詹德利感到格格不入。我不应该在这里，他想。这是艾莉亚的时刻，这是奔狼的时刻。属于她，只为她。他不该介入。他觉得自己闯入了一个私人场合，任何外人都会觉得尴尬。他低头去盯脚，不知道自己该怎么离开，能不能悄悄离开。但是他们正站在门口，所以他不可能悄无声息地溜走，而且艾莉亚过一会儿肯定会为此揍他的。

詹德利清了清嗓子，觉得房间里安静下来了。当他抬起头来时，他注意到那个年轻的女人——珊莎——正好奇地看着他。"艾莉亚，你不打算把我们介绍给你的朋友吗？"

"我——"艾莉亚看看珊莎，又看着詹德利，困惑片刻，突然顿悟了姐姐的意思。她的朋友。是的，最好的朋友——但是在过去的几个月里，他们的关系远不止这些。"珊莎，瑞肯，这是詹德利。他...嗯...说来话长，但他在许多事上都帮了我很多。他......"她说话的时候看着他的眼睛，她想不出好有什么好话可说，便停下来笑了。"他一直支撑着我，没有其他人在我身边，也不可能有其他人在我身边。"

詹德利站了起来，不由自主地鞠了一躬。他几乎能听到艾莉亚对他翻白眼，但他不在乎。他也许不会向她鞠躬，或者举止得体，但这是她的家人。他们是不一样的。"夫人，老爷。"

"你和懂礼貌的人在一起？"珊莎轻快地说，声音充满笑意。他抬起头，小心翼翼地盯着她，看到了艾莉亚脸上不满的表情。他们又回到了孩童时代，他微笑着。她看了他一眼，告诉他以后会为此付出代价的，但他不在乎。"多么令人愉快的震惊啊。"

"詹德利，嗯？"瑞肯补充道。"你是个杂种？"

"瑞肯！"珊莎对他皱起了眉头。男孩只是耸了耸肩膀。"这一点也不礼貌。"

詹德利站直了身子，挤出一个羞怯的微笑。"没关系，夫人。如果每次有人叫我杂种，我都觉得被冒犯了，那我早就流不出眼泪了。"这倒是真的。他一辈子都被人叫做私生子。北方很少有人叫他杂种的唯一原因，是杂种是拉姆斯·雪诺的昵称。很明显，詹德利不是拉姆斯，尽管同样有私生子的血。"艾莉亚跟我说了很多你们的事。真高兴你们到了临冬城，虽然我希望能赶在你们回来前把这里弄得更舒适一点。"

瑞肯哼了一声。"我在斯卡格斯岛住了三年。我认为这绝对是好事。"

珊莎叹了口气，但是艾莉亚对弟弟的回答相当满意。在她的眼神与詹德利交汇之时，他看见了自己从未目睹的光芒。突然之间，他意识到，他从不认识和家人在一起的艾莉亚。他们同行时，瑞肯死迅传来，珊莎嫁给提利昂·兰尼斯特。他一直陪伴在失去了父亲的艾莉亚身边，他从不知道她的光芒消失了，直到刚才他才看到了这束光芒。光温暖了他，同时又使他悲伤。

"我就不打扰你了，"他说。"你们应该聚一会儿。"

艾莉亚向他走了一步。"不，别——"

"真的，艾莉亚，没关系。"詹德利走到她跟前，尽量不去注意她姐姐冷静的打量，和她弟弟拱起的眉毛。这像是一个舞台，他想好好表现一番。这至关重要，她会说他们不会，但他们对他和艾莉亚的看法，比史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩的看法更重要。"我们在一起好几个月了，但他们很多年没见过你了。今晚你属于他们。"她又抓住他的手，凝视着他，咬着嘴唇，"而且，其他人可能需要我去帮忙。他们老是这个样。"

"哦，好吧，"艾莉亚叹了口气，她知道他是对的。她想和家人在一起。但他们在一起好几个月了，要分开真是奇怪。"晚饭时见，好吗？"

"当然，"他告诉她。"我不会错过一顿免费的晚餐。"当她把他推开的时候，他又快速地向门口鞠了一躬。"夫人，老爷，"他对珊莎和瑞肯说，他们向他点了点头，然后他离开房间，迈向楼梯。

当他快彻底消失时，他听到瑞肯说："他会叫你小姐吗？"

艾莉亚很快回答道："他应该懂得不能。"

詹德利走下楼梯，心里暗自好笑。也许，晚餐的时候，他会这么叫她。


	9. 血脉与阶级

"詹德利爵士，你有时间吗？"

詹德利直挺挺地站起来，擦去额头上的汗珠，环顾四周，看到临冬城的小城主在挥手。向只有一半年纪的男孩行礼可能有点古怪，但是当乔佛里·拜拉席恩(不，兰尼斯特，你必须记住)曾经是君临的国王，所有人都学会了向孩子屈膝。但很明显，瑞肯·史塔克一点也不像那个少年国王。面前的男孩笑容可掬，穿着类似于北方平民孩子的衣服。史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩甚至珊莎·史塔克都试图把他套进贵族的衣服里，但瑞肯只是耸耸肩，艾莉亚就偷偷把旧衣服还给他。

詹德利向修复马厩的同伴们挥手致歉，然后走到瑞肯身边。他至少比这个小男孩高了一英尺半，但这丝毫没有吓倒瑞肯。艾莉亚告诉詹德利，瑞肯生活在世界上最危险的地方，一个能敲碎自己脑袋的青年完全不会使他烦心。"我的大人？"

"我的大人，"瑞肯笑着说，"听着挺傻的，不是吗？你是大人，我还是个孩子。"他开始往前走，詹德利紧随其后。瑞肯还是个孩子，他的头发是蓬松卷曲的徒利红棕色，眼睛是史塔克的灰色的。他看上去比实际年龄更小，也许是因为长期生活在一个僻蛮小岛上。但他走路的样子有一种特别的风度，很容易引起注意。他也许不会穿得像个贵族，或者行为举止像个贵族，但是不可否认的是，他就是贵族。"而且，你是艾莉亚最好的朋友。你可以叫我瑞肯。"

詹德利皱起了眉头，有点不知所措。这就像是和十岁的艾莉亚打交道。"遵照大人的命令。"

瑞肯又笑了起来。"她就说你会这么说！我还以为不会，但你说了。最好当心点，詹德利，艾莉亚太了解你了。"詹德利耸了耸肩。这是事实。艾莉亚比世界上任何人都了解他。他以前从来没有过任何真正的朋友；即使在兄弟会辗转多年，他也从没有和他们中的任何一人真的亲近。"你现在最了解她了。我已经...好多年没见过艾莉亚了。最后一次见到她，她还和我现在差不多大，说实话，我几乎记不起她了。那时我三岁。你三岁的时候还记得什么？"

"我的母亲，"詹德利不假思索地说。瑞肯停下脚步，疑惑地看了他一眼，詹德利脸红了。"我的意思是，嗯......我母亲在我很小的时候就去世了，但是我最初的记忆是关于她的。我记得她给我唱歌，给我洗头，告诉我我长得像我父亲，然后她就不在了。"

瑞肯看着地板，詹德利为瑞肯多么年轻而讶异。看在七神的份上，他才十岁。"听上去，和我对母亲的记忆有点像，"他承认。"前一天她还在这里，第二天她就走了，然后再也没有回家。"

詹德利不忍心告诉这个男孩，他在他母亲去世前见过她——又或是去世后。他从来没与石心夫人交谈过，他也不想。这个女人身上有一种可怕的东西。也许是因为詹德利和她的女儿走得太近，他总是害怕石心女士会窥见他的心思，看到他如何失去了艾莉亚，并为他没有保护好她最小的女儿而施以绞刑。他还没有把石心女士告诉艾莉亚，兄弟会的成员也没有。

"但我不是为了谈论母亲而把你从工作中拽出来的，"瑞肯突然撑起气势。他现在必须承担起领导者的角色，一个掌控一切的角色。他偏巧还是整个临冬城里最年轻的人，这不免有些尴尬。这里有一个名叫大瓦德·弗雷的年轻男孩，但是瑞肯还比他小几岁。史坦尼斯是他们的国王，但瑞肯是他们的领主，史塔克最终回到了临冬城，这对北境来说意义重大。

"那么您想问我什么呢，大人？"詹德利小心翼翼地问。

"艾莉亚，"他回答，詹德利觉得他的胃在翻腾。"你爱她吗，就像所有的歌谣中骑士爱少女一样？"

"对不起，我的大——"瑞肯看了他一眼——"瑞肯。"和史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩谈论他爱艾莉亚已经够奇怪的了，但是和她十岁的弟弟谈论，这感觉更怪异了百倍不止。当他在瑞肯的年纪，他只关心铁匠铺里的工作，而不是像其他孤儿一样到处乱跑。他对女孩子一点也没有想过，直到他离开君临城，那时他几乎快长大了。

瑞肯露出冰原狼似的笑容。"这不是难题。你爱我的姐姐吗？"

"她是我最亲密的朋友。我忠诚于她，永远不会做任何对不起她的事。我——"

"这些我都知道，"瑞肯不屑地打断了他，"而且我也不是这个意思。你到底爱不爱她，詹德利？这对我很重要。"

事情不应该是这样的。詹德利二十岁，瑞肯只有十岁，然而詹德利却是那个兵荒马乱的人。相反，瑞肯非常自得，好像他会审问每一个对姐姐们有不当意图的男孩。他的心智无疑远超了年龄，小少爷只是个孩子，但他和詹德利不同，瑞肯可以说出恰当的话，而不会面红耳赤或脸色苍白。

詹德利低头看着脚。"我当然爱她，"他喃喃自语，然后匆匆瞥了瑞肯一眼，"但我知道这不是我的权利。她是...她是艾莉亚·史塔克，而我只是个私生子。我知道自己配不上她。”

六年前，当詹德利第一次发现艾莉亚是个贵族小姐时，现在的瑞肯给了他一个与那时艾莉亚一模一样的眼神。男孩摇了摇头："我看起来像是会在乎你是不是个私生子吗？"他反问。詹德利没有回答，他一动不动。瑞肯叹了口气。"我有一个私生子哥哥，我感肯定艾莉亚跟你提过他。他的名字叫琼恩。我像爱其他兄弟姐妹一样爱他。也许我太年轻了，但知道现在，我也不明白这有什么不好。在我看来，他是私生子并不影响他是什么样的人，你也一样。"

"那么......"詹德利咬着下唇，组织着措辞，"你...你没有生气，因为我…”

"我为什么要因为有人爱艾莉亚而生气呢？"瑞肯感到不可思议，甚至有点困惑，他挑衅地扬起眉毛，"更妙的是，我为什么要因为艾莉亚爱上了一个人而生气呢？"他耸耸肩膀。詹德利的双肩如释重担。直到现在，他才意识到自己对此多么紧张和揪心。"史坦尼斯昨晚告诉我了你和我姐姐的'不正当关系'。说实话，我一点也不在乎。就我而言，这与我无关。我是临冬城的领主，但我不能命令艾莉亚应该爱谁，我也不能命令你，史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩国王也不能。国王还是贵族，没人有那种权力。这太愚蠢了。"

詹德利真的不知道该说什么。自从瑞肯和珊莎来到临冬城后，他就再也没和他们谈过话。随便说几句，但别说太多。艾莉亚确保他和大家共进晚餐，但他很安静，任由他们陷入激烈的交谈中。他宁愿只是看着他们。他从来没有过兄弟姐妹，能看到艾莉亚和家人在一起，这令人很开心。瑞肯讲了斯卡格斯岛的黄色笑话，珊莎在拥抱时紧紧抓住她，在这些时刻里，艾莉亚会纵声大笑，于是詹德利想，这就是我为之奋斗的一切。他不知道瑞肯和珊莎对艾莉亚喜爱的私生子抱有什么看法，他太害怕了，不敢去想这件事。

"我的大.....谢谢你，瑞肯？"

瑞肯只是耸耸肩膀，眯眼睛看向太阳。"詹德利，你是个好人，比许多人都好。当我住在斯卡格斯时，我学会了观察。我可以看到你是如何和艾莉亚相处的，你如何对待她，她如何信任你。"他露出一个有点伤心的微笑，"有时候，她甚至不信任我们，好像她害怕我们随时都会消失。我明白这种感觉，我有同样的不安。"

"我永远不会离开她，"詹德利衷心地答应道。"除非她让我离开。"

"我怀疑她永远不会那么做。"瑞肯叹了口气。"既然临冬城已经归还给我们，我只希望艾莉亚和珊莎幸福。我不确定我会不会喜欢珊莎的丈夫哈利，但我乐意和你相处。我不想让她嫁给某个愚蠢的贵族，只是为了巩固我在北境的势力。我是史塔克家的人，北境永远是我的，是我的一部分。在我们经历了这么多之后，艾莉亚的幸福，让我说句老实话，比临冬城本身更重要。如果国王有什么异议，他可以一边凉快去。"

"史塔克大人！"有人从后面呼唤。詹德利和瑞肯都转过身来，看到朱斯丁·马赛爵士走向他们。瑞肯把转动眼珠做了个鬼脸，但当骑士站到面前时，他还是露出了礼貌的笑脸。朱斯丁瞥了一眼詹德利，然后把目光移开，无视了他。"国王想见你。有重要的事情，关系到一些出身较高的犯人。"

"干脆把他们都绞死，然后一了百了，"瑞肯低声抱怨。

马赛轻轻地靠了过来。"您说什么，大人？"

"我说我马上去见国王，"瑞肯毫不迟疑。马赛点点头，准备沿路返回。"你可以回去工作了，詹德利。我们晚餐时见，除非史坦尼斯大人想浪费他的美好时光。"詹德利点点头，转身走回马厩。几秒钟后，他听到瑞肯说："詹德利呢？"

詹德利停下来，转过身去。"是的，大人？"

"如果你敢伤害艾莉亚，我就把你拿去喂毛毛狗，"瑞肯高高兴兴地宣布，"还在我们去斯卡格斯之前，他就对人肉产生了一种不太健康的嗜好。"他咧嘴一笑，然后隐去了野狼般的微笑，挥手道别，"回头见，爵士。"


	10. 过去如影随形

艾莉亚从他身上滚了下来，扑通一声落在旁边的硬床垫上。他躺在原处，神魂颠倒，看她洋洋得意地喘着粗气。自打他们睡在一起，她老是这样，好像很自豪能让他高潮。他打趣过，说她要做到这点并不难，可她总把这视作挑战。而且艾莉亚总是尽可能地延长时间，好像要折磨他。他想告诉她，这不是什么游戏或比赛——这是双赢，她没必要打败他——但是她固执己见。他还告诉她，现在她的弟弟和姐姐都在这里，他们不应该继续睡在一起了，但这只会让她愈发坚定，把他拖到城堡的某个黑暗角落，在他最意想不到的时候扑向他。

她拿定了主意后就势不可挡，他学会了接受现实。

"准备好第二回合了吗？"艾莉亚气喘吁吁，脸上露出得胜的笑容。

詹德利难以置信地看着她。"七层地狱，艾莉亚，让我喘口气吧。"

她大笑起来，依偎在他身边，轻轻地捏他的耳朵。"绝不。"她继续逗弄他，指甲轻轻地掠过他汗湿的胸膛，让他在她的触摸下颤抖。每次他担心有人走进来，试图遮掩身体，她会强迫他躺下，或者闪电般地他的手从衬衫上拍开。她的身体紧挨着他，小巧的胸部紧贴着他的侧面，一条腿搭在他的身上。他们总是陷入这样纠葛的姿势，好像他们还靠得不够近。

就在她以为自己掌控住局面时，詹德利抓住了她的手，翻了个身，压在她身上，把她的手举过头顶，让他来掌控一切。但这并不意味着什么。她太机灵了，但她的脸上还是掠过一丝惊讶，接着又是一个狡黠的微笑。他摇了摇头。现在再来一轮还为时过早。她已经蓄势待发，但他需要给自己蓄力，不仅仅是几分钟。"我想玩那个游戏，"他告诉她。

艾莉亚在他身下扭动着。"詹德利，"她用那类使他屈服的声音呻唤道。

不过不是这一次。

"游戏，"他坚持说。

艾莉亚有点发火，但随即同意了。他露出了胜利的微笑，然后又侧过身去，伸手去够一件毛皮外衣，把它们拉过来。在临冬城的第五个夜晚，他们开始玩一种游戏，以便更多地了解彼此。他问一个问题，然后她再问一个。他不了解艾莉亚过去的几年的经历。新事件应接不暇，他们没什么促膝长谈的机会。即使他们聊了，也很难细致，许多细节与未来挂钩，现在这一切都发生了，他对她的过去非常好奇。

这么多年来，她都遇见了什么？当然，他知道一部分。他知道她在布拉佛斯住了一段时间，但他不清楚她是如何抵达，在那里住了多久，是否去过其他自由城市。她在那里学会了杀人，但是他不知道她为什么要学，怎么做的，谁教的她。他知道她仍然关注着维斯特洛的消息，尽管她常常强迫自己不去在乎。这就是大致情况。她对他的了解也不多，只知道他在无旗兄弟会当铁匠。他想过告诉她关于她的母亲，石心夫人的事情，但是当他们玩这个游戏的时候，没什么能提起她的契机。

詹德利抚摸她右手二头肌上的一道淡淡的伤疤。"这是从哪儿来的？"

像往常一样，艾莉亚费了一些力气寻找措辞。她一直心有犹豫，如果全盘托出，他也许会恨她，但是他坚持要这么做，而且目前还没有恨上她。但她仍然对敞开心扉持谨慎态度，即使是对他。她不会对他评头论足，但她害怕他对她评头论足。"十四岁的时候，我因为偷橘子被抓了。"

"为这个用刀捅你？"

"它们是非常漂亮的橙子，"艾莉亚解释，好像这完全说得通似的。他只吃过一次橘子，因为一个好心的顾客来到托布莫特的军械库，欣赏这个年轻学徒的活儿。那很美味，但即使不当季，他也不会为这道美味去捅伤别人。她用手指沿着他左臂内侧的一道圆形伤疤移动。"那个。"

"十岁。这是我成为托布的学徒的第三个星期，我愚蠢地离火太近，结果被烧伤了。"詹德利很幸运能在孩提时代成为铁匠学徒，更幸运的是他很有天赋。他不知道自己为什么会成为铁匠，是谁付的钱，他的主人同样不清楚。后来他学会了不去思索，只是一心干活儿。他把手伸进毛皮里，摸了摸她左膝上的伤疤。"这个呢？"

艾莉亚笑了。"我八岁的时候从树上摔了下来。我和弟弟布兰比赛爬树，摔在了地上。他总是比我爬得好，直到——"说到这里，她打结了，笑容隐去了。"直到他摔了塔楼，摔成了残废。"詹德利想说些什么，想安慰她，或者一些好听的话，但是在他开口之前，她碰了碰他胸口上一个张牙舞爪的伤疤。"怎么来的？"

"那是两年前。"詹德利望向回忆。他不想记起这件事，但是是他开始了这个游戏。不是所有的问题都能带来愉快的回忆，好的或是坏的，它们都必须得到解释。"有些强盗摸进了十字路口的客栈。兄弟会的地盘，但大多数时候只有我，珍妮·海德——她为每个人包扎——还有一群小孩子。他们在夜里偶然破门而入，试图偷窃，但屋里一无所有。他们很生气，其中一个人试图…他试图强迫珍妮。她的尖叫声把我吵醒了……”好的和坏的，詹德利，你开始了这个游戏。"我把他从她身上拉下来，摁着他的头往墙上撞。但是那时已经血流成河，还有另外两个人。他们还杀了一个孩子，所以我……”他深吸了一口气，耸了耸肩膀。"我杀了他们两个，但是在此之前，其中一个用破玻璃刺穿了我的胸口。"

艾莉亚没有看他，继续温柔地抚摸着他的胸部。"你告诉我，我离开后，你在兄弟会里杀过人。我以为你撒谎是为了让我对自己的作为好受一点。"

"我希望是这样，"詹德利皱着眉头，"我不喜欢杀人。"

"我喜欢，"她低声承认，"或者我曾经喜欢。我不确定了。"

她的话语沉入周遭的静寂里。她在布拉佛斯遇见了什么？詹德利看着她的眼睛，用手护着她肚子，上面有一道又长又薄的伤疤。"这个是怎么一回事？"他问道，感觉到了她想改变话题。

"几个月前的晚上，在我回到维斯特洛前，一个男人袭击了我。他的结局并不好。"她的眼睛闪烁着某种冰冷的东西，使詹德利想起她回来后的第一个月。那时她是那么遥远，仿佛她的心思还在那遥远的土地上，而不是和他在一起。她已经有一段时间没有这个样子了，他不喜欢这个。"你为什么想知道这一切，詹德利？你不觉得困扰吗？"

"我想知道你遭遇了什么——我想知道你去过哪里，做了什么——我想去理解你。"她还没来得及说什么，他就补充，"顺便说一句，这也算是个问题。"她向他皱起眉头，抗议的话到了嘴边，但是他把她的左手握在他的手里举起来，吻着她的手指尖。"那这个呢？"

"训练。"这个词很难，就像打火石一样，积攒许多精力才能吐出。而他只是一脸期待，希望听到更多，她怒气冲冲地说："因为黑白之院。"他安静着，她恼怒地咆哮起来。"做一个无面者，好吗？我被训练成一名杀手。"

詹德利扬起了眉毛。"一个杀手？真的吗？"

"是的，你这头蠢牛，"她厉声说。这是一个严肃的时刻。这是一个严肃的声明。这是一段严肃的过去。但是詹德利突然大笑起来。艾莉亚愈发恼怒，她推开身上的毛皮，坐了起来，把胸部暴露在月光下，但她既没注意也不在乎。"有什么好笑的？这一点都不好笑！"

"不是，我知道，"詹德利笑着说。"这只是......嗯......这不是你想听到的事情——你被训练成一个无面人。我想过很多事情，但从来没有想过。"他不再笑了，用胳膊肘撑起身子，满怀歉意地看了她一眼。"对不起，艾莉亚。我无意冒犯你。但是......你不得不承认这有点疯狂。"

"你成为了一个骑士团的骑士，这个骑士团由我父亲任命的人领导，这个人被杀害后又反复复活，"艾莉亚指责道。

更不用说它后来由她的母亲领导，虽然她的母亲复活后更像被仇恨驱使的死者，而不是活人。詹德利耸耸肩，点头同意。"的确如此。"他坐起来，"但是艾莉亚，这太疯狂了。你是临冬城的史塔克，国王之手的女儿，然后你变成了守夜人的男孩，卢斯·波顿的斟酒人，彻头彻尾的亡命之徒，再然后你自己去了自由城市，成为了一个杀手。谁会这么做？这听起来很疯狂，完全是瞎编的，但你做了所有这些事情。"他用手指拨弄着自己蓬乱的黑发，给了她一个不好意思的表情，"我因为这些而爱你。"

"你才是疯子，"艾莉亚宣称。

"也许我是，"詹德利傻笑着说，"但彼此彼此。"

艾莉亚盯着他，然后抓住他，又把他推倒在地，跨坐在他身上。她靠近他，他能闻到她身上树林的芳香。"愚蠢，"她说，但是她吻了他。"我不知道我为什么爱你。"

但这是一个他从来没有问过的问题。因为她从来不让他问。如果他怀疑她爱他，她就会大发雷霆。在她看来，他是最好的，而这个理由就已经足够了。


	11. 为了警醒

当一个国王说"我要和你谈谈"，你无权反对，也不能拒绝，这就是为什么詹德利来到临冬城的神木林里，站在史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩的面前。

詹德利自觉是神木林里的闯入者。它们是艾莉亚的神，但不是他的，他感到茫然失措。他只是盯着苍白的鱼梁木上那张血红的脸。这让他想起某个深受重伤的死人，鲜血正一股一股从身体里渗出来。这个联想并不好，尤其他已经够紧张了。此前他和国王有过几场谈话，得到了一把拜拉席恩的战锤，甚至救了国王的命，但出于一种无法解释的原因，詹德利还是觉得面见这位长者十分尴尬。像瑞肯，临冬城城主，年轻而随和，出身高贵，却也是一位好伙伴。但史坦尼斯不是那样的人，他铁面无情，行为举止中几乎都透露着一丝愤怒。

他们一走进神木林，史坦尼斯就陷入了长时间的沉默里。他凝视着下面的温泉，看着自己的倒影在黑暗的水面上荡漾。詹德利发现注视国王也令他别扭，所以他努力盯着别的。此刻史坦尼斯穿戴整齐，更像国王而并非士兵，容貌也更易辩识。如果说史坦尼斯是在照镜子，那詹德利也是，只不过是一面不同的镜子，一面预示着未来的镜子。

我长得像他，詹德利有点胆怯地想。并不完全一致，但相似之处毋庸置疑。当他们比邻而立，总有一撮人会在无意中多瞥。詹德利总是陪在艾莉亚左右，包括她与国王交谈时。他不得不注意到这个事实，他们惊人地像。我有他的眼睛。

史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩有一双明亮的蓝眼睛——但远不止于此。有时它们深沉，犹如潜伏在阴影之侧，但当他看向旁人，它们重新明亮起来，奕奕犹如着火。詹德利也有这样的眼睛：思考时如跃在渊，锻铁时熠熠生辉。他怎么会没注意到呢？人们可能认为他迟钝，但这其实是抗拒。他从不去想这个，直到史坦尼斯开始盯着他看，一想到会找到和他有某种关联的人，这个想法令他惊骇。在漫长的时间里，他们寻找艾莉亚的家人，让他们团聚，他从来没有想过要见见自己的家人。坦率地说，这个想法吓到了他，在过去的一个月里，他尽量不去触碰它。说实话，他不愿意多想。接受自己是一个没有父亲的孤儿，比弄清是谁抛弃了他要好受得多。

"我一见到你就知道你是谁，"史坦尼斯终于开口了，仍然低头凝视着水面。他的声音很平稳，没有走露情绪。史坦尼斯是一个被头脑主宰的人；詹德利情不自禁地想，当他的一切都被意志掌管，扼制真情流露会是一种多么沉重的负担。"我不知道你的名字，也不知道你来自何方，但我认识你。几年前，当我的哥哥还是国王，我曾在君临见过你。你和艾莉亚·史塔克进门的那一刻，我就毫无疑问地知道你的源头，我为此恨你。"

詹德利视线垂落。你绝对不想听到一个国王告诉你他恨你，这通常意味着脑袋搬家。再加上他是个屡次违旨的杂种，还在继续和一位小姐上床；而且，好吧，反正他的脑袋得被砍掉了。詹德利仍然一言不发，抿住嘴唇。他克制自己的反应，脸白如纸，但这很难。他总是被自己的情绪所控制。艾莉亚能在手起刀落间隐匿感受，史坦尼斯可以勒令情绪向他屈膝，但詹德利不能。当他生气，他会勃然而怒；当他高兴，他会扬声大笑；当他悲伤，他会郁郁寡欢；当他坠入爱河，他会全心全意，即使那爱令他痛苦。他生而如此，很难做出改变。

"我因此恨你，因为你让我想起了我所失去的一切，想起了我为了今天而毁灭背叛的一切。"史坦尼斯从水中抬起头来，把目光转向詹德利，一个冷酷无情的人。"别搞错了，我要的是正义、制度和法律，但我并不总是走正义的道路，尽管我希望我能这样说。我以为是血毁了我，但也许是王冠最终毁了我，就像它毁了我的兄弟们。"

"您从野人手中拯救了长城，帮助史塔克家夺回了临冬城和北境，"詹德利回想起这个月来所有的故事。听起来，史坦尼斯更像一个神，而不仅仅是一个国王。他是光之王的重生，一些人在夜晚的篝火旁低声说，他是应许的王子，尽管詹德利不解其意。不过，提醒史坦尼斯这一点似乎是个好主意。

史坦尼斯点了点头。"是的，我确实做了两件事，"他叹息，嘴角扭曲出一条残酷的细纹，"但我也做过可怕的事情。我差点烧死我的私生子侄儿，就为了他的血。我杀了我的弟弟。"他低头看着双手干净的手套，很可能看到了与詹德利所见截然不同的东西。"当时我不愿相信，但现在我知道这是真的。不知怎么的，我杀了蓝礼，在风息堡被围困时，我把一半的口粮给了他，让他活下来，有意或者无意，这个男孩不断地按照权利夺走属于我的东西。弑亲者岂可称王，哪怕是死得安稳、死得公义呢？"

"我不知道，陛下。"

"在战斗之前，我也想过把你杀了，"史坦尼斯继续说，仍然看着自己的手。詹德利深吸了一口气。他早就料到会这样，他告诉艾莉亚很多次了，但她听不进去，他也没有悬崖勒马。"你不仅直接违抗了我的命令，还令史塔克家族蒙羞。你有多少次冒险把私生子塞进艾莉亚·史塔克的肚子里，如果你还没有弄出一个？"

詹德利咬着嘴唇。这是他一直担心的问题。他们只喝过几次月茶，但是他们睡了很多次。几乎每一次，他都在她的身体里度过。他害怕她怀上私生子。他不能忍受把另一个私生子带到这个世界上来，一个没有名字的孩子。他成长时没有自己的姓氏，没有自己的家族、族徽、族语。艾莉亚拥有这一切，他不希望她的孩子步他的后尘。他不想制造一个雪诺，即使她宣称她爱长城上私生子哥哥的一切。

"我忍不住想，你当然会无视我的命令——你当然会使她蒙羞——你当然会用你的血脉、你的私生子种子和自私的欲望玷污她。我怎么能指望从你那里得到更多呢？"史坦尼斯摇摇头，锐利地看着詹德利，让他动弹不得。怎么会有人能避开的眼神呢？这使他害怕，同时也使他平静。"不过我错了。我是那个自私的人，沉溺于自怜和愤怒之中。我透过你看着别人，我为你从来没做过的事而恨你。你也许长得像他——你们是一个模子刻出来的——但你一点也不像你的父亲。"

他试图阻止，又无处着力。一提到他的父亲，詹德利的心就怦怦直跳。"我父亲？"他既好奇又害怕，既渴望知道，又希望自己永远不会知道。

"你肯定知道，至少有一点眉目？"

詹德利艰难地吞咽，喉结上下摆动。他耗费了毕生的力气，才慢慢地摇头。但这那个谎言。他以前从来没有想过——从来没有想过，甚至——但是在史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩国王面前，线索不可能不在他的脑海中回旋。人们无法忽略的目光，这个月里难以忘记的只言片语。他们可能得把事实钉进他的头脑里，就像用铁锤敲击胸甲，但他最终会知道的，即使他不想，即使他害怕。

没什么好怕的，他试着告诉自己。你永远都是个私生子。

但他不止是——但艾莉亚还是孩提时代就告诉过他，他不止是一个私生子。他当然对她不止是私生子，但此刻更多意义加诸而来，他不想要它改变。他成为骑士是为了变得更好，配得上她，但现在他渴望过上铁匠私生子赋予他的简单生活。他不必担心权力的游戏，或高位领主间的争端，或任何形式的繁文缛节。他只需要做他自己，一个私生子和一个千刀万剐的好铁匠。

"詹德利，你是劳勃·拜拉席恩的私生子。"

这话听起来虚假，很不真实。詹德利摇了摇头，一声"不"涌上喉头，但他只是笑了笑。不掺任何的快乐、怀疑或愤怒。这只是一声笑，因为他不知道他还应该有什么反应。"你不只是个私生子，"艾莉亚以前说过很多次，尤其是在他们遇到史坦尼斯之后。"你很重要。"他认为自己对她来说很重要，这对他来说已经足够了。他没有想到他的父亲不止是一个为了一两个铜币而使他母亲怀孕的可怜的醉鬼。也许他并没有错。劳勃国王曾在七大王国间横行播种。

"你可能是他在维斯特洛唯一的儿子，当然也是他的长子，"史坦尼斯继续说道，先前踱步，并不在乎詹德利是否在慢慢后退，仿佛在试图逃离神木林和它所怀抱的真相。"艾德瑞克·风暴远在自由城，但他比你年轻，更像个孩子，劳勃背信弃义的妻子杀死了许多私生子。"

一切都水落石出了。他为什么被推给守夜人，为什么在国王大道北金袍子搜捕。王后想要他的脑袋，因为他是国王的血脉。她不能容忍这些私生子带着和国王如出一辙眉眼招摇过市，而她自己的儿子，铁王座上的少年国王，被打扮成拜拉席恩，却和先王并无任何相似。

"你来此地，绝非偶然。我不知道是否是光之王把你带到了这里，或者是北方鼻息相仰的这些旧神，但是有什么力量将你带到了这里。"

"艾莉亚，"詹德利哽咽着说，这是他理智的最后一根稻草。"是艾莉亚带来了我。"

史坦尼斯笑了，但那是一种奇怪的微笑，并不友好。"当然是她了。史塔克和拜拉席恩的联姻已经酝酿了几十年，但从来没能实现，好像有某种诅咒。"

"我不是......"詹德利用手指抚摸着他那一头深沉的黑发，和史坦尼斯的头发一模一样，和劳勃国王的头发一模一样。他住在君临，他知道国王长什么样，但他从来没有过如此联想。他怎么能这样视而不见呢？(但是不，如果把国王想成是他的父亲，那就太傲慢了；而詹德利绝不是傲慢之人。)"我不是拜拉席恩家的人，"他虚弱地说完，靠在一棵树上站了起来。

"你也许没有名字，但你有血统，"史坦尼斯纠正他。"在战斗中，你打败卢斯·波顿，救了我的命，我看得一清二楚。那一刻我看见了你的父亲，但是当一切结束后，我看见了你，也许是第一次。你不是你父亲，但你是你父亲的儿子。”

"我没有，"詹德利说，几乎是在恳求，摇着头。"我不能。我只是个私生子，只是...只是个无名小卒。这不可能是真的。"

"但这就是事实，"一个轻柔的声音从身后传来。

詹德利背靠心树，转身而视，艾莉亚站在神木林的入口处。她神色肃穆，像他们君临初见时那样严肃。那时她的父亲刚刚被杀害，她悲痛难止，却不能向任何人倾诉。(尽管他听到了她的哭声，在深夜里，当她以为无人倾听。早上他看见她，多么悲伤和沉重。)此刻她就是这种神情，好像整个世界的重担在肩，但并非如此。不止对他和史坦尼斯。重担毫不留情地倾泻而下，落在所有人的肩头。

"如果你不听我的，"史坦尼斯说，"就听听那姑娘的。"

詹德利的眼睛从来没有离开过艾莉亚，她的眼睛也从来没有离开过他。"你知道多久了？"

艾莉亚耸了耸肩，强装出若无其事，但他能看出这不容易。"一年左右吧。我在布拉佛斯时意识到的。我从后面看到一个男人，以为是你，但他转过身来时，他更老，我觉得他像老国王。慢慢地，我开始东拼西凑。直到我和史坦尼斯国王面谈过之后，我才真正明白了这一点。"

"你为什么不告诉我？"詹德利激动地问道，他推开树，怒视着他们俩。他被前后堵截，右边是一个神情悲伤的艾莉亚，左边是一个面无表情的史坦尼斯。"你们为什么到现在才告诉我呢？我有权知道，却被蒙在鼓里。"

"因为你不想知道！"艾莉亚生气地吼道。詹德利对她怒气冲冲，因为她擅自做出假定，但是她也是对的。他不想知道，也从来没想过自己需要知道。出身高贵的私生子并没有改变他的处境，也没有改变他和艾莉亚的感情和关系。如果一无所知，他会更快活。现在他感到受伤，他不可能有一个真正的家庭。他注定要成为一个杂种。他的母亲曾经告诉他，他的父亲非常忙，他的父亲爱他，但不能与他一起生活。这是一个很好的谎言，让他在晚上像其他孩子一样感到暖和。

现在他确信这是谎言。他的父亲不爱他，甚至不认识他，只不过是在妓女身上播种的又一个可怜弃儿。大概他扔给她的不仅是一个铜币，可能是一条金龙。

詹德利吁出一口气，揉了揉脸。"这意味着什么？它会改变什么？"

艾莉亚步履稳健地走向他，双手捧着他的脸。"这改变不了什么。你还是詹德利，你还是你。"她朝史坦尼斯瞥了一眼，詹德利循着她的目光，面红耳赤，很不自在。他不想在史坦尼斯面前和艾莉亚亲昵，但是所有的神都见鬼去吧，他想把她拉进自己的怀里，紧贴着自己的身体，抱着她好几个小时。他想把脸贴在她的头发上，嗅见烟雾和北方的气息。

"还有一些事情......可以延后处理，"史坦尼斯宣布道，语气有点动摇。他显然不知道如何处理这对亲密的年轻恋人。也许现在他觉得自己是闯入者。"你需要提前被告知这件事，这样你才能考虑以后的决定。它们不会很容易。"

你不只是个私生子。你很重要。

对于谁？

出于什么原因？

说完，史坦尼斯离开了神木林，留下詹德利和艾莉亚单独相处。一旦他消失在视线之外，艾莉亚就伸出胳膊挂住他的脖子，詹德利搂着她的腰，把她举起来，这样他就可以尽可能地紧地拥抱她了。他们像那样呆了一会儿，她的脚在空中晃来晃去，蹭着他的小腿，她的脸埋在他的脖颈处，他的脸埋在她狂野的棕色头发里。

"记住我在战斗前告诉过你的话，"艾莉亚低声说着，走过去亲吻他的脖子，贴近他的耳朵。"不管你的血管里流着什么样的血，不管你是谁的儿子，不管你的名字，不管你的来处，我都会永远爱你。除了你，我不在乎别的。不是父亲、血统或名字造就了一个人，只是他自己。"他慢慢地放开她，让她的身体顺着他的身体滑下来，直到她的脚再次接触到地面。她又一次把手放在他的脸颊上，强迫他看着她。"詹德利，你是一个比大多数人所希望的更好的人。你永远是我的愚蠢公牛，我永远是你的狂野母狼。"

“我是你的森林爱人，你是我的森林姑娘？"詹德利微微撇出一丝微笑，老歌在脑海里逡巡，像一团遥远的迷雾。

艾莉亚把他的脸拉下来，轻啄他的嘴唇。"永远，无论发生什么。"


	12. 心之所向

在接下来的几周里，詹德利努力远离众人，甚至艾莉亚。她跟着他，和他说话，想让他敞开心扉。然而，在第三周的开头，他冲她发了一通火，她狠狠地一拳打在他的胸口上，用比"愚蠢"更难听的侮辱来对付他，然后怒气冲冲地摔手而去。罪恶感吞噬了他，但他无法追出去道歉。相反，他跌坐在帆布床上，双手捂着脸。

詹德利不理解这股强烈的愤怒和背叛感。如果他的父亲是已故的劳勃国王？如果他的血管里流着拜拉席恩的血？这对他的生活没有任何影响。他仍然是一个私生子，一个孤儿。现在他可以自称维水，血统高贵，仍是杂种。为什么他们觉得有必要告诉他，当他不想知道？当毫无影响？当并不重要？这些又有有什么意义呢？

"我可以进来吗，詹德利爵士？"

那彬彬有礼、近乎柔和的声音把詹德利从忧郁的思绪中惊醒。当他抬头看时，珊莎·史塔克出现在铁匠铺的门口。在所有人中，她是最出乎意料的访客。他更相信瑞肯和毛毛狗会先过来撕碎他的脸。

不知为什么，谷地夫人更加可怕。

"当然可以，夫人，"詹德利回答，把目光从她身上移开。"毕竟，这是您的铁匠铺。"

珊莎微笑着步入。她的手悬在房间里的每样东西上面，什么也没碰。"不，这地方是你的，而不是我的。"她拿起一个工具，仔细检查，然后把它放下。"我从小就没进过铁匠铺，那不是一个女士该去的地方。艾莉亚，相反......"她给了詹德利心领神会的一瞥，使他局促不安。"她会跟在琼恩、罗柏和席恩后面，看着密肯造剑。当然，她一直想要一个属于她的铁匠。"

"她以一种神秘的方式得到她想要的东西，"詹德利说，脸上带着怀旧的微笑。她已经得到了他，即使所有的事情都挡在他们之间。曾经有过一片狭海，一个国王，数以百计的骑士和贵族；然而她得到了他。他得到了她。

"是的，她是，"珊莎笑意盈盈，"我过去时常嫉妒她。她为了想要的东西，可以违反所有的规则；但没人说她不对。与此同时，我挣扎，我受苦，我行屈膝礼，然后一次又一次地碰壁。直到很多年以后，我才意识到她也一直在挣扎，只不过是为了不同的事情，以不同的方式。"

在说话的时候，珊莎继续在铁匠铺里踱步，检查着她以前从未见过的东西。詹德利小心翼翼地看着她，不知道自己该说什么。瑞肯大人很好说话，因为他的举止并不像贵族，艾莉亚也不是淑女，而史坦尼斯国王和詹德利一样不爱说话。但是珊莎......珊莎是个真正的淑女。詹德利无法看她的眼睛。

最后，珊莎在坐在帆布床上。"你想要什么，詹德利爵士？"

"我没有……"詹德利脸红了，低头看着自己的脚。"我不是真正的骑士……"

珊莎微微歪着头。"你没有为临冬城而战吗？"

"不，我为临冬城而战。"

"你没有被封为爵士吗？"

"是的，但不是正式的。"詹德利回忆起那晚他单膝跪在贝里·唐德里恩大人面前。虽然从未说出口，但他这么做是为了艾莉亚，这连她也不知道。这是他配得上她的唯一办法，结果却让他失去了她。

珊莎突然站起来，拿起一把他昨天刚锻造的剑。它还没有完成，看起来一团糟，好在她的双手足以点石成金。她用剑尖轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀。"那么我命名你为詹德利·维水爵士，临冬城的骑士，感谢你在战斗中的英勇表现，将临冬城归还给史塔克家族。"她微笑着放回剑，又坐回到旁边。"好了，现在你是一个真正的正式骑士了。"

突然之间，尽管衣着华丽，彬彬有礼并且笑容甜美，詹德利能看出珊莎是艾莉亚的姐妹。

"谢谢您，"詹德利喃喃，努力回以微笑。

"不客气，"珊莎告诉他。"但真正的骑士身份并不是你想要的，詹德利爵士，不是吗？"

"我...."詹德利垂目凝视沾满煤烟和老茧的手。他打赌，珊莎的丈夫，继承者哈利，总是干净整洁，有一双像女人般柔软的手。"我不知道我想要什么。"

珊莎看了他一眼。"我对此深表怀疑。事实上，我认为你很清楚自己想要什么。"

詹德利朝窗外望去，发现艾莉亚正在院子里，教小侍从一招布拉佛斯剑术。

我想要艾莉亚，他想。一直都是艾莉亚。

他转回头，意识到珊莎一直紧随着他的目光，而且精确地看出了他的想法。他很警惕，直到她又露出微笑。他不好意思地脸红了，盯着自己的手。

"我常常想，"珊莎沉思着，"得到一个男人的爱是什么滋味。"

詹德利皱起了眉头。"您的丈夫大人……"

"慷慨大方，勇敢无畏，"珊莎冷冷地打断，"但他不爱我。"她回头看了看门外的妹妹。"任何男人、女人和孩子都能从你的脸上看出你的爱。多少人梦寐以求——从像你这样的男人身上得到爱——尤其是我这类的女孩，而不是她那类。讽刺的是，这是她的。"

詹德利指出："这样并不妥当。"

"你爱她，想要她；她爱你，想要你。有何不妥？它确实值得一首歌。"珊莎轻轻挥着手，"临冬城的母狼和私生子骑士，"她狡猾地看了他一眼。"或者雄鹿骑士？"

所以她也知道。维斯特洛的每个人都知道吗？

詹德利羞愧地移开目光。

"实话说，你更像蓝礼，而并非劳勃。也许只因为你没有那么胖，没有大胡子。而且没喝醉。"她愉快地一笑，但他胃里仍然不舒服。"我曾客居君临；渐渐地熟悉了他们的脸。当我看到你和艾莉亚在房间里的那一刻，我就知道你是什么人了。"

"一个杂种。"

"我知道你是什么，而并非你是谁，"珊莎婉转地说，"詹德利，无论你是否意识到了，你都比大多数贵族更好。"

"我仍然是个私生子，永远都是。艾莉亚说我们可以在一起，必要的话可以私奔，但是我是那个偷走她的人。我永远都配不上她。"

"你会吗？"珊莎好奇地问他。

詹德利眯起了眼睛。"您的意思是？我当然愿意。"

"奇怪，"珊莎神秘地笑着说，"我想可能还有别的原因。"她又站在他面前，他仰望着她。太阳在她身后闪闪发光，使她看起来像一个女王。"我还以为你是拜拉席恩家的人呢。"

詹德利站起身来，看着她走出门外。他在那儿站了一会儿，她的话在脑海盘旋。他不是拜拉席恩。他是私生子，这造成了很大的区别。一个出身高贵，一个不值一文。如果他是拜拉席恩家的人，那么他就永远不用担心自己会配不上艾莉亚。

但不仅如此。如果他是一个真正的拜拉席恩，他将属于王室。严格来说，铁王座归他所有。然而，这把椅子于他是一件奇妙的工艺品，而并非指点江山的权力。他只求简单的生活，此乃名门无法给予。当他畅想未来，他想拥有一个简单的小店，以他的手艺而闻名；他想到孩子们跑来跑去，玩耍和欢笑，叫他父亲，冲进他的怀抱；他想到艾莉亚在院子里跳舞，手里拿着他专门为她锻造的剑，她在他身上滚来滚去，用甜蜜的吻和轻咬耳朵把他从睡梦中唤醒。

如果他是拜拉席恩家的人，他就会得到艾莉亚。

但他真的能过上想要的生活吗？

詹德利在晚饭前找到了艾莉亚。她还在生他的气 ，但是允许他把她拉到大厅外面的一个小拐角里。她双臂交叉在胸前，面无表情。"你想要什么？"她问道。

"我想要你。"

艾莉亚给他一个白眼。"好像我还不知道似的。我的意思是，你想和我说什么？"

"我想说我是个讨厌鬼，"詹德利老实交代道。他可以看出她想继续生气，但是脸色柔和了些许。"这很难解释，但是......我这辈子都是一个人。我从来不让任何人进入我的生活，尤其是妈妈去世后。听到国王说我是劳勃国王的私生子，我吓坏了。我从未拥有过家庭——父亲、母亲、兄弟或姐妹——然后我意识到你就是我的全部家庭。一想到我可以拥有一个孩子......我就害怕得说不出话来。我不知道我是否能承受再次失去家庭的痛苦。我不记得我妈妈了，但是当你不在的时候，我记得你。你是我唯一的家人，但你有自己的家人。"

艾莉亚走近他，把一只手放在他的胳膊上。"詹德利，你永远是我家庭的一部分——我族群的一部分。"

"即使我只是个私生子？"

"废话，你早就知道了。"

"如果我是拜拉席恩呢？"

艾莉亚脸上带着冷静的表情，把小手放在他脏兮兮的脸颊上。"你就是拜拉席恩。你和劳勃一样强壮顽固，和蓝礼一样热心幽默，和史坦尼斯一样高尚威严。他们的血就是你的血。不管你是不是私生子，你都是一个真正的拜拉席恩，我都一样爱你。"她冲他咧嘴笑了笑。"你得让你那笨脑袋明白这一点。"

"我很固执，记得吗？"詹德利打趣道，脸上泛起一丝微笑。

她轻轻地拍打他的脸颊。"你说得太对了。"她的双手垂到一边，神情严肃。"向我保证，詹德利，无论史坦尼斯向你索取什么，你必须只为自己而做——不是为了国王，也不是为了你觉得你父亲会做的事，甚至不为我。对我发誓：只为你自己。"

詹德利点了点头。"我发誓。"

"你最好遵守，"艾莉亚警告说，"珊莎告诉我她封你为骑士了，所以你刚刚向我献上了誓言。"

"遵照小姐的吩咐，"詹德利回答，在她来得及抗议之前，他用一个吻吞下了她的话。他放开她，把额头贴在她的额头上，闭上了眼睛。如果他能永远留在此刻，他将是七大王国中最幸福的人。"你认为国王想从我这里得到什么？"

"我不确定，"艾莉亚叹了口气，"不过我很担心。"

"为什么？"

她微微皱眉。"布拉佛斯有很多人崇拜红神，你应该就像史坦尼斯一样了解这个神明。"这是事实。自从他加入了无旗兄弟会，他一直被动地跟随光之王。"但密尔的索罗斯没有告诉你的是，红神需要祭祀来安抚。"她看着他的脸，好像在寻找什么东西。"国王之血蕴藏着巨大的力量。"

"但我不是国王。"

"但是国王的血液流淌在你的血管里，"艾莉亚指出。

"我不觉得史坦尼斯国王会把我绑上火刑柱当祭品。"

"尽管如此，我还是担心。"她把手伸进他的手里，紧紧地抓住他，好像永远不会放开他。"史坦尼斯本性并不残忍，然而战后许多人被烧死了。我要他离开临冬城，我要他离开你。"

詹德利在她头顶上吻了一下。"你担心得太多了。我只是干活儿。"

“尽管如此，国王的血液里还是有力量的，史坦尼斯也知道你有力量。”她奇怪地看了他一眼。"许多人已经听命于你了。"

"现在你才是那个傻瓜，"詹德利嘲笑道。""听着，你不必为我担心。无论国王向我提出什么要求，我都不会犹豫。听国王的话是我的职责。但他不会烧死我。"

"他最好不要，"艾莉亚严肃地说，"否则我就杀了他。"

詹德利内疚地笑了。"你已经做过太多了。"

艾莉亚悲伤地看了他一眼。"我认为这件事永远不会结束，我也不觉得这会儿安全了。"她又把手放在他的脸上。"向我保证，詹德利，向我保证。必须慎重。不管你是否意识到、是否想要，你现在都在玩这个游戏了。"

詹德利皱眉。"什么游戏？"

"你是国王的儿子，"艾莉亚阴郁地对他说，"权力的游戏。还会有什么呢？"


	13. 火焰吹拂

当红袍女到达时，临冬城正值一片岑寂。

詹德利不知应对，只好尽量远离。鉴于她总是伴在史坦尼斯国王左右，此举可谓一箭双雕。现在他能同时避开他们两个了。临冬城很大，有足够的活儿来让他保持忙碌和低调。艾莉亚的放哨相当管用。虽然不应该，但看得出艾莉亚很紧张。她现在更经常陪在他身边了；当她着手干活时，他发现她假装专心致志，实则警戒四周。他很快就读懂了她难以揣测的想法。在每次工作前，她总是先把这个区域侦查个两三遍。

"我不喜欢她，"一天晚上，艾莉亚宣布。她斜靠在墙上，双臂交叉在胸前，眉头紧锁地凝视着房间的另一端，她和国王正坐在那里。大厅里人数众多，很容易在人潮中迷路。通常，他们和史坦尼斯坐在前排，但是自从那女人到来后，他们就开始和其他男人们一起吃饭了。瑞肯对此很满意，因为他想更多地了解他的封臣，连珊莎也来和他们坐在一处。

珊莎叹了口气。"艾莉亚，请坐下来吃饭吧。"

"她应该回到她来自的地方，"艾莉亚恶毒地咆哮着，仍然没有把眼睛从那个女人身上移开。"她不属于这里。"

"她从长城来，"珊莎平静地回答。除了詹德利，她是唯一能让艾莉亚镇定下来的人，但这次似乎失败了。那女人露面后，艾莉亚异常精力充沛。甚至她摸起来也变热了，灰眼曾经布满寒冰，如今却有火焰燃烧。

艾莉亚怒气冲冲地离开了墙壁。他以为她会离席一会儿，但她却坐在他旁边的长椅。"她在长城，这不公平，"她说，像是一句喃喃自语。珊莎悲伤地看着妹妹，没有作答。他们同父异母的兄弟琼恩·雪诺远在长城，虽然他们可以从新客人那里得到有关他的只言片语，但是他们都拒绝和她交流。艾莉亚一拽盘子，沉默地大吃特吃。食物不多，每日份额极为有限，他们还得为冬天做准备。詹德利总是惊讶于人们仍然认为这是秋天，明明外面还有雪的痕迹。南方骑士们对此并不习惯，许多人都冻得浑身发抖。

"瑞肯在哪儿？"珊莎突然发问。艾莉亚立刻站起来，想要展开搜索。自从今早他们结束了早餐后，詹德利意识到，他们就再也没见过史塔克的小儿子了。瑞肯在白天与失踪并不罕见，但通常情况下，他喜欢和其他男人们呆在一块儿，比方他总是在詹德利附近干活。

艾莉亚和珊莎还没来得及陷入恐慌，詹德利就从长凳上站了起来。"我去找他。"他打断了艾莉亚的抗议，"我吃完了，你还没有。我肯定他只是忘了时间。"她还没来得及说什么，他就离开了。如果他再呆下去，艾莉亚就会想办法和他吵架，然后得逞。

经历了过去的一周，现在她终于开心点了。此前，她焦躁不安，在临冬城徘徊，怒视着视野里的每一个人；她一心烦意乱，他便紧张不安。他看得出来，她渴望再次离开临冬城，但一周前她还没有这种感觉。虽然他们没有谈过，但是新访客让她的心境发生了极大变化。虽然她不知道，但他确实看得出来。那女人的某些特质让每个人都觉得自己站得离火太近了。他好奇她是如何在寥寥数人的指引下穿梭至此。也许她在雪地上留下了一条痕迹，散发出火的热量。他不打算发现真相，为他不想接近她或者国王。

詹德利敲响瑞肯的房门，门虚掩着，滑开一条缝。"大人？"没人应门，他把门推开，说："瑞肯？"待他推门而入，房里空无一人。詹德利挠了挠后脑勺，皱起了眉头，想着要去马厩里找找，然后转过身来。

然后他蓦然止步，发现与红袍女面面相觑。

詹德利吓了一跳，完全没有防备。他很快控制住自己，机警地看了她一眼。"您吓到我了，夫人。"他不知道该怎么称呼她。整个城堡里都在耳语她的称呼，但他不能那样叫她。

她朝他微笑。他不由得想，这是一个美丽的微笑，但很快就改变了。更接近于危险。"我不是一个出生高贵的女人，詹德利，"她告诉他，她的外国口音淡了，"我根本不是维斯特洛人。"

我知道，詹德利想，但缄口不言。他更关心的是她知道他的名字，还叫他的名字，好像在默默示威，显示她无所不知。她是光之王的女祭司，就像密尔的索罗斯，但是比起这个红衣女人，他更喜欢索罗斯。诚然他不是什么好祭司，直到战争打响，他才开始在火焰里捕捉到画面，用光之王的吻复活了贝里大王。他看得出来，这个女人活成了信仰本身；这比什么都危险。他听到的谣言都不是什么好话。让他咬紧牙关，让艾莉亚大发雷霆。火不属于冰的世界。

但很明显，梅丽珊卓属于——或者人们相信她属于——国王的一边。

"自从国王吐露了你的出身秘密，你一直在躲避他，"梅丽珊卓端详着他。她可以看起来像普通女人，但她不是。她的衣服不适合冬天，可是她对寒冷毫无感知。他能感觉到她皮肤辐照的热量，这是不自然的。

詹德利神情强硬。"是国王告诉你的吗？"

"他不需要告知我能亲眼所见的事情，"她回答说。

他讨厌这样的游戏。人们应该直言不讳。然而随着宗教而来的是语焉不详的问句和结语。你永远不可能从任何神或牧师那里得到一个直白的答案，无论是七神还是红神祭司。詹德利叹息，从她身边走过去。"嗯，我不是想伤害他的感情，但是我有点忙，所以——"

"瑞肯大人正在和他的姐妹们一起吃饭，"梅丽珊卓冷冷地打断了他。

詹德利停顿了一下，又瞟了她一眼，眉头紧锁，疑虑重重。她怎么可能知道他在做什么？不过，她看见了他在瑞肯的卧室里寻找。她可能也听到他在呼唤史塔克家的孩子。"我也许应该回大厅了......"

"你知道国王为什么告诉你吗？"

詹德利反盯着她。他觉得被她的眼睛粘滞住了——那双诡异的红眼睛，就像刚从噩梦中惊醒。她的红色不正常。她的头发是红色的，衣服是红色的，脖子上的红宝石是红色的——但眼睛是最糟糕的。由于某种原因，他想起了在神木的鱼梁木上雕刻的血红眼睛。但这不对。旧神和红神不应该混为一谈。

最后，詹德利定定神。她只是个女人，他告诉自己。（这也有失偏颇。她身上具有某种强大的力量，使他不得不警惕）“为了让我准备好被焚烧？”他只能开一句玩笑。虽说自打她抵达临冬城，他开始更加关心自己会不会被活活烧死。史坦尼斯最初就是在她的怂恿下烧人的。当他面对这个红衣女人，他能听到艾莉亚的声音："国王之血蕴含着力量。"但那力量肯定无法与这位女士相匹敌。

梅丽珊卓再次微笑。容光焕发，又机锋暗藏。"史坦尼斯国王不会烧死你，"她的语气令詹德利颇不自在，那是一种打量猎物的奇怪眼神。也许史坦尼斯不会烧死他，但如果有机会帮助她的国王，她会烧死他。"他太……欣赏你了。"

"国王欣赏我？"詹德利回想他与国王所打的全部交道，没有一次让他觉得史坦尼斯会对他有好感；它们都给他留下了这样的印象：也许国王想用长钉来对付他的脑袋。"他通常用人头落地的威胁来表示喜爱吗？"

梅丽珊卓发出沙哑的笑声。大多数男人或许会觉得性感，但是詹德利又一次感到不安。这是一个举手投足间都充盈着力量的女人——从她的外表，谈吐，和男人们窃窃交流的传言。长夜漆黑，充满恐怖，索罗斯说，但光之王和他的奴仆保护凡人免受侵害。她是长夜的火焰，当她再次看着他，就像在搜寻他的灵魂。他不喜欢这样。"我能看出他欣赏你哪一点，"她说。"你和你父亲一模一样——可是你比他更好。也许你就是他应该成为的一切？"

詹德利感到眩晕。

"我的父亲是国王，"詹德利用防卫的口吻回道。为什么他会维护一个导致母亲怀孕，并抛弃了他们的男人呢？"他在三叉戟河上击杀了雷加·坦格利安，夺取了王位。他就是他应该成为的一切。我不是那样的人。我没有那种能力。史坦尼斯国王应该知道。"

梅丽珊卓叹了口气。"他知道。他看到了。过去的一年和临冬城之战，严重削弱了他的精力。"詹德利回想起国王。当他第一次见到史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩时，这个人看上去就像是一块被削下来生铁。他严厉，瘦高，但是也痛苦和生气。他不可抵挡。卢斯·波顿在战争时重创了他。詹德利会永远记得史坦尼斯的剑掉落在地的声音，以及他是如何单膝跪地的。国王永远不应该屈膝。"但是你......"她把一只精致的手放在他的胳膊上，他感到她的热量透过衣物烧灼着他。"你可以帮他。"

"我？"詹德利怀疑地看了她一眼。"我怎么能帮助他呢？他只是需要一个像样的学士，仅此而已。临冬城没有。"

但梅丽珊卓摇了摇头，头发随之卷曲。"没有学士能帮助陛下，"她告诉他，"只有光之王。"当她的手指顺着他的胳膊滑过去时，尽管天气很热，他还是汗毛直立，脊梁骨打着冷战。"你和他有血缘关系。"

"国王之血。"

"是的，国王之血。"一般的男人只要看着她的眼睛，就很容易被那股奇思妙想迷倒。詹德利并没有落入圈套。"公爵大人很强壮，但是每一场战斗都在削弱他；我忧心他火力太盛，我无法从中汲取。但是你，即使你的血液被污染了，你仍然有着我在他身上看见的力量和能力。你也许是他兄弟，但是你和公爵大人很亲近，也许我可以——"

"离他远点！"

这话比什么都更詹德利吃惊。他忘记了自己有多么紧张，直到那个声音让他跳了起来，他看到艾莉亚冲向他们，满脸怒气腾腾。梅丽珊卓后退一步，放下手，仔细端详这个年轻女孩。另一方面，艾莉亚毫不在意另一个女人是否读懂了她的愤怒。她已然大发雷霆。当艾莉亚和他并肩而立，他意识到两个女人都燃烧着火焰。梅丽珊卓一向红如赤焰，但是艾莉亚却充满了愤怒带来的火焰。

"离他远点，"艾莉亚抓住詹德利的胳膊，发出警告。他看出她想用匕首捉住他，但她一定是把它落在大厅了。对此，他心存感激。"你可以随心所欲地待在国王身边，但永远不要再靠近詹德利。我会在你眨眼之前把你驱逐出这座城堡。"

"艾莉亚·史塔克......"这个名字更像是一种气息，来自梅丽珊卓。那女人的红眼睛里有一种更加陌生的神情，仿佛看见了一个早已被遗忘的旧日鬼魂。"很久以前，为了你那同父异母的私生子兄弟，我曾试图救过你一次。"

这么多年来，在转瞬即逝的一刹那，艾莉亚第一次犹豫不决。她的眼睛里闪过一丝脆弱；这让詹德利既惊讶又震惊。自从……自从猎狗多年前绑架了她，他就再也没见过她这副模样了。甚至在临冬城战役前，她抓住他，把他变成她的。她那时可能有点脆弱，但不是这样的。说实话，这让他害怕；他不知所措。艾莉亚从不脆弱。她是最坚强的人。仅仅几句话，或关于一个人的闪念，就能把她带到这个境地，即使只有一秒钟……"两次，我试图救你，"梅丽珊卓继续道，"但是两次，我都读错了火焰。你躲开了光之王的火焰，躲开了我......你哥哥因此而恨我。"

他能看到艾莉亚眼中的疑问。她非常想知道私生子琼恩·雪诺在长城上的情况。她听说他曾经是总司令，但那场暴风雨切断了一切音讯。了无音讯令她恐惧。这女人一直和她的哥哥在一起，她清楚琼恩·雪诺，但是艾莉亚太固执了，不敢问那些困扰着她的问题。

艾莉亚深深地吸了一口气，恢复了她的决心。她威胁地指着另一个女人。"远离詹德利。我知道你这类人在自由城市做的事。他不会参与你的暗影魔法。你有一个可以参与其中的国王，不管他本人知不知情。"

语毕，她拉着詹德利扬长而去。他跟着她穿过大厅，上了楼梯，直到踏进她的房间。整个事件让詹德利云里雾里。迄今为止，魔法什么时候起作用了？甚至都不是真的。(它曾经是。不然索罗斯是如何让贝里大人起死回生的，然后是石心夫人？)他们打败了敌人，不是为了潜入城堡的不祥之物。有那么一会儿，艾莉亚一言不发，只是在房间里踱来踱去，她的身体几乎在颤抖。他不知道该怎么办，只好留她一个人安静。她生气而沮丧地把东西扔得满屋子都是。她非常想知道她哥哥到底发生了什么事，可是她又不敢问。她的自尊心不允许她这样做。

最后，詹德利决定提出一个没有人提及的话题。"珊莎或瑞肯、可以问问琼恩——？"

"不！"艾莉亚猛地摔关一口箱盖，双手撑着木板，重重地倚在上面。"我是琼恩最亲近的人。我爱他胜过其他兄弟姐妹。"她咬着下嘴唇。"他给了我缝衣针……"

他第一次见到她时，她拿着的那把小剑。他记得很清楚——他以为她是偷来的，因为这是一件很精美的作品，许多人试图从她手上夺走。事实上，那是她的。

"那就问她，"詹德利温和地说。

"我不能，"艾莉亚轻声承认，双眼紧闭。"我不能，因为......因为我害怕我会听到的。也许他已经死了。或者他还活着，很快乐。也许他把我忘了。"

詹德利走到她身边，用手安抚她的肩膀。"从我刚才在梅丽珊卓那里得知的消息，他肯定没有忘记你。他两次想救你。对于一个不应该参与王国纷争的守夜人，这是一件了不得的大事。"

"我只是在想......"艾莉亚叹了口气，挫败地垂下了双肩。"我以为一回到临冬城，一切都会好起来，我能再次得到安宁，但我没有。我还在做恶梦；我继续会梦到我想杀的人；仍然有未竟之事，需要剪掉一些零碎的部分......"

"那就让我们去做那些事情吧。"

艾莉亚以悲伤的微笑面对他。她抚摸那张脏兮兮的脸。"哦，詹德利，你什么也不懂。"


	14. 宛如梦境

詹德利站在国王房间外，紧张地扯了扯衣袖。他不知怎地被套进了这席华服。那些人从哪儿翻出这身衣服、如何设法把他塞进里面，他现在还有点云里雾里。哦，兄弟会的家伙们都笑得前仰后合。"你看起来就像小淑女心目中的真正领主，"柠檬窃笑着说。

艾莉亚并不小(好吧，她确实小，但也不再小了)，而且她肯定不是一位淑女。如果柠檬当面说出这话，她会用剑柄敲他的头。尽管如此，老人的话还是让詹德利感到不安。他从新安置的窗户里瞥见自己，不由地呲牙咧嘴。华服不适合他，他好像穿着别人的皮肤，又紧又闷，在他人的压迫下闷热难耐。

尽管如此，那些被任命为国王委员会的高级贵族仍然坚持。如果他要和维斯特洛大陆的国王谈话，那么詹德利的扮相至少要与国王相称。

"进来，"里面传出声音。

詹德利努力止住吞咽的冲动，把门关在身后，让谈话保持私密。"陛下。"

史坦尼斯瞥了他一眼，哼道。"你看起来很可笑。"

这不完全是詹德利希望国王对他说的话，但这个人也没说错。这很好地描述了他现在的感受。尽管如此，他还是有点泄气。"其他领主说——"

"去他妈的其他领主说，"史坦尼斯打断了詹德利，让他哑口无言。这个人现在恢复得不错。临冬城战役让他筋疲力尽，尤其是是卢斯·波顿的攻击，但是现在他的红女巫侍奉左右，令他更快地恢复了活力。"但愿我的国王之手能在身边。"詹德利困惑地看了詹德利一眼，史坦尼斯继续说道，"我的首相和你一样出身卑微，普普通通一个走私犯，直到我封他为爵士。"

只要认识合适的人，任何人都可以升到高层，詹德利想，但他保持了沉默。最近，他的思想开始变得危险和......自由。因为和艾莉亚在一起呆太久了。他自小被教导要服从贵族和小姐，他们的意见都应该是他的意见，即使他并不真正同意。他们是对的，他是错的，因为他们受过教育，他们知道得更多。艾莉亚并不遵循这个准则，尽管她出身高贵。她认为每个人都应该为自己着想。慢慢地，她的思维方式开始影响詹德利。有一天，他确信这会给他带来麻烦。

"您需要我做什么吗，陛下？"詹德利问道，尽量不让自己显得太粗鲁。"我们马上就要做完马厩最后的装修了，我想确保它们恰到好处。"

"在重建临冬城的时候，你监督了很多工作，"史坦尼斯说。

"嗯，这很重要，对吧？"这对艾莉亚很重要。她最近坐立不安，举止奇怪。这里本该是家，如今却如此陌生，令她的不适与日俱增。对此，詹德利唯一能做的就是帮忙重建。也许到那时，一旦修缮完备，艾莉亚又能有家的感觉了。

"许多人仰慕你，"国王补充说。

就詹德利而言，这话听着相当危险，尤其是从国王嘴里说出来。人们仰望史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩，只仰望他一个。詹德利低头看着自己的脚。"他们这样做只是因为害怕艾莉亚。大多数人没有像我这样经历过艰苦劳动，所以这样才说得通——"

"不，这不一样，"史坦尼斯打断，但并不生气。这仍然没有让詹德利抬起头来看他。"你受人尊敬，受人喜爱，值得信赖——考虑到你的出身，我都能感觉到其中的威胁。"

听到这话，詹德利脸色发白，他睁大眼睛。"陛下，我绝不会......"

但国王只是轻蔑地向空中挥了挥手。如果他是一个喜欢微笑的人，他的脸上可能会呈现一个笑容。"你当然不是一个威胁。你没有要求继承王位的意图。这不是你想要的。"

我只想让艾莉亚开心，詹德利想，虽然他不敢大声说出自己的想法。我想要快乐。

"但对你，我还有别的要求。"

这一次，詹德利回以疑惑的注视，然后微微后靠，仿佛要沉浸回自己的世界。如果国王向他提出任何要求，他都不能拒绝。"陛下？"

"拜拉席恩的血脉......嗯，已经接近枯竭了。我只有一个继承人，我的女儿席琳。"史坦尼斯没有看他，他在房间里踱来踱去，双手背在身后。"没有人愿意谈论这个问题——立储亦是国王之责——这是我不愿意去多想的。我有席琳了。她就是我需要的一切。这的确带来了一些...问题。"詹德利不想开口；他甚至不想在此地久留。相反，他把注意力集中在国王身后的墙上，寻找并数出石头上有裂缝，琢磨着某天修补。"拜拉席恩对风暴地的照拂可以追溯到神话年代。它属于蓝礼，尔后传给他的继承者。唉，蓝礼已经走了，不再有拜拉席恩可以统率此地。我该把它作为奖赏，拱手赠予某位高贵的领主吗？"

詹德利深知，此刻必须谨言慎行。史坦尼斯正在拐弯抹角，这可不像老头子的风格。很明显，这不是他的最优解，但似乎别无选择。"我敢肯定，有领主或者别的老爷会需要它。贵族们总是想得到一些东西。"

然后，史坦尼斯露出笑容，虽然这笑更像是刻薄，而不是逗乐。"你说出了亲眼所见的真相。风暴地是无价之宝。许多年前我就不曾放弃，哪怕意味着我会被饿死。我不希望它离开拜拉席恩的血脉。但是我的女儿不能成风暴地的继承者。还有龙石岛需要考虑，因为我的哥哥把城堡和土地给了我。"

尽管史坦尼斯正站在临冬城的小小房间，但他的手指似乎触及了维斯特洛大陆的每一个角落。这个人走遍了这片土地，金戈铁蹄踏尽。詹德利感到震惊，在所有角逐的王位的人里，史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩是唯一一个做到这一点的国王。

"你有一笔不可思议的财富，你一次又一次地证明了自己，"史坦尼斯说，不再踱步，看了看这个年轻人。史坦尼斯似乎在评估他，詹德利不太舒服。"我可以让你合法化。我知道你不会要求王位。也许，我甚至会把风息堡给你。"

詹德利几近窒息。"这就意味着......"

"你会成为领主，配得上艾莉亚·史塔克小姐。"

有那么一瞬间，詹德利无法言语。他将配得上艾莉亚。这是一个疯狂的、他从不敢奢想的梦。毕竟，他只是跳蚤窝的一介孤儿。有多少人在几个月的时间里从私生子变成一个骑士，再成为一个领主？难以置信。

史坦尼斯皱起了眉头。"当然，在劳勃的私生子中，你不是最……最受教化的。但我不知道艾德瑞克·风暴被送往了何方。我诅咒自己对那个男孩的恶意。他会是个完美的人选。"两人对视着，蓝色凝视着蓝色，尽管史坦尼斯更加聚精会神。詹德利仍然觉得头晕目眩。一个贵族？过去的两年里，在索罗斯的帮助下，他学会了阅读，但这并不意味着什么。在他的心里，他永远会一个出身卑微的私生子。"但是男人会听你的，你天生掌握了一种大多数人所欠缺的能力。在夺回临冬城之前，我还没有看出来。现在我确定你拥有国王之血，胜却你的杂种血。"

"陛下，这......这太过分了，"詹德利磕绊地答道，感到不知所云。"我只是救了你。这当然不值得......"

"我不仅要让你合法化，还要给你一个名字，以及维斯特洛最牢不可破的堡垒之一——而你却要拒绝我？"尽管这不太国王，史坦尼斯还是嗤之以鼻，发出嘲笑。"拒绝合法化的私生子究竟有什么毛病？"他低声道。

"我没有——"詹德利抹了一把脸。它更脏了。他得尽快刮胡子，但现在的临冬城既没有闲暇也没有工具。

我在这里考虑刮胡子，詹德利恼怒地想，而我应当考虑的是天下所有杂种孤儿共同的梦想。  
他叹了口气，抬头看着国王。"这真是......难以承受。私生子不是每天都能得到一座城堡，一个姓氏，以及一个爵位。"

"你有时间考虑，"史坦尼斯告诉他，"不过其他人都会欣然接受。"这倒是真的。詹德利甚至不知道他为什么对这一切如此犹豫不决。这就是他想要的一切，甚至更多。他会成为一个真正的领主。尽管她可以否认她想要的一切，但艾莉亚是一个淑女。任何在脑海里悬而未决的念头都将毫无价值。"现在我确信你的帮助是必要的。想想这个。跟史塔克小姐谈谈吧。但是不要对任何人提起这件事，即使是她的兄弟姐妹或者，或者是你那些不守规矩的兄弟会成员。"

一得到许可，詹德利立刻告辞离开。他在临冬城漫步时，脑海里盘旋着千头万绪，以至于走过几个叫他名字的人。他想尽快找到艾莉亚，但是他甚至不能开始思考去寻找她。

他可以成为真正的拜拉席恩。他出生在破酒馆里的妓女怀里，是跳蚤窝的孤儿，平平无奇的铁匠学徒，不情愿地加入守夜人预役军，是一个俘虏，亡命之徒，一群乌合之众中的所谓骑士......这就是全部的他。但是现在他是真正的骑士。他可以成为一个拥有城堡和一切的领主。他会有自己的铁匠。他不会缺钱。食物不再是每天的挣扎。詹德利的思想在这一点上最为困惑。如果不用担心自己一天能吃掉不止一碗泔水，那会是什么样子呢？他可以睡在有炉火的床上。他有仆人，臣下，华服，还有属于他自己的东西。

他会有一个名字。他不再需要自称詹德利或詹德利·维水。这将是他的姓，他的血脉，他的一切。人们可能会称他为拜拉席恩私生子。他会在乎吗？就算他曾经是私生子，如今得到国王的认可，那么他就是一个拜拉席恩。事情就是这样。

詹德利沉浸在自己的思绪中，甚至没有注意迎面走来的艾莉亚。直到她一只手搁在胳膊肘，把他拽到旁边。"艾莉亚？"

她眯起会眼。"你没事吧？国王找你做什么？他说什么了？"

这一刻，詹德利的脑海空空如也。他直直地看着她，感到不知所措。国王找他做什么？总的来说，国王向他提供了私生子所能梦寐的一切。向艾莉亚解释太难了，他必须迫使自己概述大况。拥有姓氏，这份感觉难以言喻。艾莉亚多年来乔装成不同的人物，她能隐藏在面具和假名之后，但她的内心永远是艾莉亚·史塔克。

"国王......他，呃......他提出让我合法化，把风息堡给我。"詹德利皱起了眉头。"差不多是这个意思。"

"他什么？"艾莉亚后退了一步，细细端详他。他递去恳求的眼神。他茫然失措。他本该清楚的，但出于某种原因，他弄不清自己想要什么。她必须知道该怎么做。艾莉亚总是知道该怎么做。只要她要求，他会追随她到世界的尽头。"那个狡猾的人......"

"狡猾？"

艾莉亚双臂交叉在胸前。"你没看见他在干什么吗？他在利用你。他需要盟友。通过赋予你权力——赐予你拜拉席恩的姓氏——他拥有了更多的筹码。等他成了国王，这筹码就能派上用处。"

"如果他利用我的前提是实现了我全部的童年理想，那我也没什么好抱怨的了。"詹德利指出。艾莉亚一声冷哼，不由得激恼了他。对于他从未拥有过的东西，她又知道些什么呢？她在这座城堡里长大，只关心如何不去成为淑女。她有个该死的名字。史塔克，临冬城的艾莉亚·史塔克。她有家人。是的，在过去几年里，她短暂体验过他今生都要忍受的生活——她的几年，他的毕生。"我终于可以配得上…"

"不要，"艾莉亚咆哮道，"你敢说完这句话。"

"你不理解，艾莉亚，"詹德利带着怒气。她给出警告的一瞥，告诉他秋后算账，但他不在乎。她必须弄清这个。"你是一个史塔克。这就是你。我是谁？"

"你是我认识的最好……."

"不，我是个杂种，"詹德利打断她，"不管你喜不喜欢，这个事实都在折磨我。你可能会觉得我最勇敢最无畏，但那并不是全部人生里的我。有机会成为一个不同的人——一个不同的人......"他笑了出来，出自苦涩，而非欢欣。"你难道不知道每个杂种都悄悄梦想着富有的父母，有朝一日能将他们从贫穷、狼藉的生活里解救出来吗？因为，艾莉亚，我可能很愤世嫉俗，但即使是我，也玩过这样的假装游戏：我的父亲是某个领主，有一天他会找到我，让我住进他的城堡，养育我、打扮我，还有......爱我。"

沉默在他们之间延伸。艾莉亚咬着下唇，这是她在思考的标志。她脸上的愤怒消失了，取而代之的是悲伤。他不想让她同情他。他生来如此，这是父亲的罪孽，让他变得更加坚强。如果他不曾经历过最困顿的岁月，他确信自己不会活到今天，也不会和他最爱的女孩站在临冬城。追悔过去是毫无意义的。但是，现在，他可以拥有一个更加光明的未来。这个想法既令人畏惧，又无比诱人。

"你想要什么？"她终于开口了。

他肩膀一沉，发出一声叹息。"说实话，我不知道——我觉得这意味着什么。这是我小时候不敢想的。我从来没有假装成贵族。我只假装我的父亲会来，我仍然是一个私生子，但我不再是一个孤儿，我可以住在城堡里，为他工作。这就是我真正想要的——找到一个方向。"

艾莉亚伸出手，轻轻地抚摸他那张脏兮兮的脸。"你确实有了一个方向。"

这一次，詹德利笑了，这回是发自内心的笑。"是啊，跟着你，听你颐指气使。"

"机灵小子，"艾莉亚嘟囔，轻轻地打了一下他的脸颊，但也不由得回以笑容。然后，突然，她的手从他的脸颊上垂落。"你知道，我永远不会......至少暂时不会......我不知道我是否能安定下来。"

詹德利把她的小手放在他的手里。她的手从来不像淑女的手那样光滑，就和他的手一样粗糙。他就是喜欢这点：它们吐露了她的生活。"我也猜到了。"

"你知道我不是什么淑女。"

"我可能注意到过一两次。"

她翻开他的手掌，轻轻描摹出所有的纹路和老茧。"在布拉佛斯时，我把自己伪装成很多人。我是一个孤儿；我是一个杂种；我是所有的人，我是无名之辈；我是运河里的猫儿......但在深夜，我总是一只奔狼。不管经历了什么，我都不能离开生而为史塔克的命运。不论如何去遗忘 我总是有一个名字。我永远无法真正理解没有姓氏的感受，无论我有多爱你，无论我有多爱我的私生子哥哥琼恩。"艾莉亚看着他的眼睛。"但这并不关于我，詹德利。这关于你。这是你的选择。"

她当然是对的。詹德利太愚蠢了。他想找到她，让她告诉他应该做什么——毕竟，对他发号施令是她最大的本领之一——但在最终，只有他才能做出这个决定。他必须自己做决定。这本身就很耸人听闻。他总在服从与倾听，他从未被允许过做自己的决定。他听母亲的话，听托比·莫特的话，听尤伦的话，听赫伦堡人的话，听贝里·唐达里恩的话，听石心夫人的话，听史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩国王的话，听艾莉亚的话.....

现在，詹德利必须听自己的话。

他把一只手放在头上。"七层地狱，要考虑的事情太多了。"

"当领主的活儿可多了，"艾莉亚说，一半同情，一半戏谑。"很晚了。我们去睡觉吧，我的老爷。"

詹德利做了个鬼脸。"啊，听起来真糟糕。现在我明白你为什么讨厌别人叫什么‘我的小姐’了。"

艾莉亚拉着他的手回到房间，两人相望无言，准备躺下歇息。他在被子里转过身来，让双手沿着她的身体上下游走。这桩事是他所了解的——熟悉，并且理解。他了解她的曲线和伤疤，以及介于两者之间的一切。通常情况下，他们匆忙又狂野，但今晚他想慢慢来，清空头脑，让他只能专注于她。他慵懒地爱抚她，更加慵懒地亲吻她，把她搂在他身边，强迫她耐心等待。他现在唯一想做的就是和艾莉亚共度时光。在他的抚摸下，她的皮肤变热了，她叹了口气，闭上了眼睛，他第一次看到了她温柔的一面，他从来没有想到她会温柔。她把他从忧虑中带了出来。

尽管今晚他们缓缓共舞，她还是很快就睡着了，留下詹德利始终难以入眠。起初，他倾听她的呼吸声和窗外风雨，但是逐渐思绪滑向了别的地方。他们可以拥有一座城堡。他们可以有自己的卧室，在那里他们可以做爱。那里将属于他，属于她，属于他们。也许他们会结婚，尽管她可能要保留自己的名字。艾莉亚是史塔克家的人，她不可能成为别的。

那么他能否成为别的？

(一个陌生的念头：这么多年过去了，他还想要那个梦吗？)

那是在凌晨，詹德利翻了个身，从旁边戳了艾莉亚一下。她机警地睁开眼睛，就像从未睡着，然后她望着他，脸上几乎没有一点倦意。

他有那么多话要说——那么多话要说——千思万绪在脑海盘旋，最后他说："我们去长城吧。"

艾莉亚挑了挑眉毛。"你在说什么？"

"长城——我们应该去长城。"詹德利挫败地低吼道，他没有把字词遣清。艾莉亚看着他，好像他疯了。"你想离开，而我.....我需要时间思考——我不能和国王呆在一个地方。他要求一个答复，但我还不能给他。我还没有准备。作为风暴地的领主，作为一个拜拉席恩……我不知道那是不是我。"她继续沉默，他感到了些许不安。他在被子下挪动，靠近了她。"我花了很多年时间去憎恨自己的出生，但是这几个月来，我已经拥有了我梦想的一切。我有了一个家。它不一定非得是城堡。我向七神发誓，我还可以蜷缩在帐篷里，只要你也在，我就有家。我已经有名字了。"

艾莉亚露出了困倦的微笑。"詹德利。"她柔软地、爱怜地念出他的名字，他的手指再次触碰她，递来隐约的疼痛。任何地方都好，听到她的声音，他就好像回家了。

"你最想见到的就是你同父异母的哥哥，"他继续道，"我应该和他聊聊。"

"什么意思？"

"好吧，他是守夜人的总司令，"詹德利回答，这话说起来不如搁在脑海时那样合乎逻辑。"即使他是史塔克家的私生子，从私生子到司令官，这也是一个相当的飞跃，对吧？我想他能理解我的感受。"

艾莉亚的脸上掠过一种他从未见过的奇怪表情。深思熟虑，还有点惊讶。"看来你没睡着。"

詹德利耸了耸肩。"有太多要考虑的事了。"

"不该让你今天搞得这么慢，"艾莉亚叹了口气，一根手指沿着他的胳膊上划过。他还没来得及说什么，就被紧紧攥住手腕。"天气会很冷——比现在冷得多——而且也更加危机四伏。我们必须在半夜离开，这样史坦尼斯和他的手下就没法阻止我们了。"

"他那个红巫婆可能会发现，"詹德利嘟囔，"她什么都知道。"

"不，她不会，"艾莉亚阴沉地说。"我可以躲开她。我可以躲避任何人。"

"嗯，我想你躲不过我的。"

她戳了一下他的肚子。"不开玩笑。"但灰眼睛里还是流露出一丝笑意。"我可能都不会告诉珊莎或瑞肯。他们会说服我留下。我们需要时间来收集补给——不能一次性，否则会引起怀疑——而且至少需要一匹马。上周的稍微有所减轻，但哪怕是夏天，长城的雪也冷得密不透风。"

"看来你早就考虑过了，"詹德利指出。

艾莉亚咬着嘴唇。"我.....我想念琼恩。在布拉佛斯时我就经常想起他。很长一段时间，他是我唯一活着的家人。"

"那你得去看看他，"詹德利说，"在再次见到他之前，我看你是安定不下来。这对你很重要。如果这对你很重要，那么对我也很重要。所以，去长城吧。"

艾莉亚从床上坐起，吻了吻他。他用手指穿过她的头发，让她在他身上滚动，加深了亲吻。他们这样来来回回了几分钟，直到分开，把她的额头抵在他的额头上。

"史坦尼斯怎么办？"她问道。

詹德利笃定地笑了，这是真正的拜拉席恩式笑容。"他说给我时间，但没说多长时间。这不就是你玩游戏的方式吗？他需要我。我不需要他——我有你了。"他又亲亲她，"此外，我们总有办法结婚，你可以让我变成一个史塔克。"

当艾莉亚笑的时候，她真实而温暖的，是他一直想要的。"你是个暴躁的混蛋，"她说，"但你属于我。"

她再正确不过了。这些天，詹德利并不清楚自己是谁——但至少他总是清楚自己属于谁。他属于艾莉亚·史塔克。


End file.
